The Lawyer
by NiniSeriephileForever
Summary: Brenda and her team face another murder passion very complicated to solve. The task is even more complicated, as one of their suspects has hired a new lawyer, unknown of Major Crimes. She is beautiful, and intelligent character. and so, our lieutenants very interested ... But it also has a dark past.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : The characters and the story is not mine, I just borrowed. _

**A murder had been committed in a villa, Brenda and her team went to the crime scene. Brenda came into the dining room. A woman was lying on the floor, half her skull was not even there anymore.**

**"Oh God!'' Brenda screamed.**

**''Oh yeah...'' Replied Provenza.**

**''We bet she was married? "Andy asked to his colleague.**

**The Chief turned to him, 'Oh... Lieutenant Flynn."**

**The latter looked up surprised ''Well what? ''.**

**The youngest sergeant then went back into the room, '' Flynn is right, she was married ... ''**

**Andy turned to Brenda, 'Ah! You see, Chief... I was right! '' Andy heard Provenza's laugh behind him.**

**'' And where is the husband? '' She asked.**

**''With Julio. ''**

**''Well, Lieutenant Provenza will go and see him. Thank you !'' This order put the Lieutenant back in place and putting his hatback on his head, he went to meet the husband.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **'' You must be the husband of the victim?'' He asked.**

**'' Yes... I'm Bill. Bill Hood. '' The man replied.**

**"Mr. Hood, do you mind coming downtown with us ?" Julio turned to the man, ready**  
 **to intervene.**

**''No of course not...''**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **Bill was in the interview room, he was sitting facing Brenda. He was clearly anxious, and this**  
 **was showing by the way he was sitting.**

**''Well, Mr. Hood, what were you doing last night between 6PM and 9PM? '' Began Brenda.**

**''I was at my office until 6.30PM, then I went back to my hotel room. ''**

 **''In his hotel room?'' Andy repeated in the conference room.**

**Provenza turned to his colleague. '' Would he have a mistress?"**

**''He would have discovered her affair and he killed her? '' Andy asked.**

**''Or, her lover killed her... '' revived Provenza.**

**''Hush! '' Hissed Buzz, without even looking at them.**

**''What hotel? '' Asked Brenda again.**

**''Magic Castle. '' Replied Hood.**

**''Good, thank you. Do not move .''**

**Brenda left the interview room and met with Andy and Provenza.**

**"Chief, do not tell me you believe him?! "Andy asked.**

**The Chief puffed, ''We have no evidence that he killed his wife... So before we accuse him, we have**

 **to look for evidence.''**

**The older Lieutenant retorted, "Really? Chief, he killed his wife. Why taking a hotel room**

 **otherwise?"**

**''That does not mean he killed his wife! '' Brenda frowned.**

**''Maybe, but that means he has a mistress ... '' added Andy.**

**''Proofs ? ''**

**'' But, Chief... ''**

**Brenda was about to respond when Julio called her.**

**''Chief!''**

**'' Yes, Detective Sanchez?"**

**'' Morales has notifications about the victim. ''**

**Brenda nodded, "Great! Andy with me, and you Provenza, go see where are the others. ''.**

**~ oOo ~**

 **'' So? '' Brenda asked the doctor as soon as they entered the autopsy room.**

**'' She has bruises on her stomach. However, there is no trace of selfdefense." The Doc said.**

**'' So she knew the killer... '' remarked the blond.**

**''Without a doubt... '' he asserted.**

**'' So she knew the killer. And it's a man... So who could that be? I wonder... '' Andy added.**

**''We have no evidence! If we arrest him now for the murder of his wife, he will ask a lawyer. Is that what you want, Lieutenant?"**

**'' No, I just want to send him to jail, Chief. ''**  
 **Brenda sighed '' Anything else, Doctor? '**

**'' Her skull was... How can I say it? Shattered by a baseball bat. ''**

**''Baseball ? I did not see anything connected to baseball in the apartment. ''**

**'' It costs nothing to go back and take a look... Thank you, Doctor. ''**  
 **Brenda and Andy quickly left the morgue.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **Brenda and Andy went up to the third floor. Andy was deeply convinced he was right, the husband had to be the killer. He just had to prove it!**

**"Well, Provenza go get me a warrant to the hotel room. You'll go search the bedroom with Andy.**

 **Julio, Mike, go search the house of our victim. I'll go and talk to the family with Sergeant Gabriel. "**

 **Brenda dismissed her team.**

**Provenza and Andy were in the room of Mr Hood. They had searched without finding anything.**

 **Provenza walked on the carpet near the bed. Suddenly Andy asked him to stop.**

**'' What? '' Provenza asked annoyed.**

**'You didn't heard ...''Andy whispered.**

**'' Flynn, heard what?"**

**''The floor … ''**

**''What about the floor? '' The lieutenant asked.**

**''Just lift the carpet.'' Andy did with his hand.**

 **Provenza rolled his eyes, but helped Andy anyway. The latter crouched and lifted the carpet.**  
 **There was a kind of little door. Flynn tried to open which was very simple, because it was not locked. The older lieutenant turned his head towards his colleague.**

**''What now ? '' Provenza asked.**

**''A baseball bat. '' Andy replied, smiling.**

**"Okay, let me get this straight... The husband had the murder weapon in his room..."**

**'' Yes, and now we only have to hope that his footprints are on it.'' Andy took the bat with his gloves.**

**"Yeah, let's hope... '' grumbled Provenza.**

**Brenda rang the doorbell of the house, a woman opened the door.**

**'' Who are you? '' She asked to Brenda.**  
 **'' Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson, of the LAPD, and this is Sergeant Gabriel. May we come in?"**

**''Of course. ''**

**"We have some questions to ask about your daughter." Gabriel informed.**

**"All right. Sit down."**

**'' Madam, when did you talk to your daughter for the last time?"**

**'' Yesterday, around 8PM, why? What is going on ?''**

**'' Did she had a strange behavior? " Brenda asked.**

**'' No, well, no... What's happening? You made me worry... ''**

**'' Your...Your daughter was found dead yesterday evening. I'm so sorry. ''**

**''What ? NO ! NO ! NO ! It is not possible ! Not my daughter, no!"**

**'' I'm sorry ... But have you any idea who could have done this? Who would want to harm your**  
 **daughter? '**

**''No …. It's impossible... Not my girl, no !"The woman was completely shocked and could not even**  
 **heard more questions from Brenda and Gabriel.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **Back at the office, Andy gave the bat to experts from the scientific, and fifteen**  
 **minutes later, the footprints had been identified.**

**'' Chief, Chief! '**

**'' Yes, Lieutenant Tao? '**

**"Scientists had the fingerprints and blood. First, the blood matches our victim, Jenny**

**James Hood. And the prints are those of Bill Hood. ''**

**'' Ah! Told you! The husband !'' Exclaimed Andy.**

**'' It's always the husband's fault. The husband's fault. The husband's fault. '' Added Provenza.**

**''Good. Julio, could you arrest Mr Hood? Read him his rights. And put it in room # 2. Thank you! ''**

 **Asked the Chief.**

**'' With pleasure ma'am. ''**

**Julio entered the interrogation room and proceeded to the arrestation. Mr Hood screamed, 'I DID NOT KILL MY WIFE!' '.**

 **A few minutes later, Brenda arrived in the new interview room with Julio.**  
 **' I won't say anything to you without the presence of my lawyer. ''Brenda could do npthing and went back to her office.**

 **The whole team was in the office. The doors of the elevator opened on a woman, tall, dark haired walked in with a confident step. She advanced to Brenda office under the watchful eye of Andy and Provenza.**

**The Chief was working when the beautiful brunette entered her office.**

**'' Who are you? '' Asked Brenda watching her guest.**

**''Angela Ross. I am the lawyer of Mr Hood.'' Angela replied, smiling.**

**'' Oh, and why are you in my office? '' The blonde asked annoyed.**

**'' I'd like to talk about the investigation with you. '' Was the response of Angela.**

**Brenda raised an eyebrow, '' How so? ''**

**''My client is not guilty. And I have informations that deserve your attention.'' Angela put her bag**

**on Brenda's desk and sat opposite to her.**

**''Oh yes ? Really?'' Smiled the Chief.**

**''Yes really. '' Nodded Angela.**

**' Mrs. Ross, I'm not making any deal with a killer... ''**

**''And you won't because my client is not guilty. ''**

**''Prove it. ''**

**'' This is what I will do but before you must listen to me. "Angela insisted.**

**''No no. Come in the interview room.'' The two women stood up.**

**Brenda passed by Angela and headed to the interview room. The lawyer rolled her eyes and**

 **followed Brenda.**

**Flynn watched her walk away, '' She's sexy! '' He thought.**

 **Angela feeling observed turned her head. Our two lieutenants smiled at her and gave her a wave.**  
 **The brunette raised an eyebrow and smiled before returning towards Brenda.**

 **Provenza and Andy were always in the same place since Angela left when Gabriel arrived.**

**'' What? '' Grumbled Provenza.**

**''Nothing... You two justseemed a little lost. ''**

**'' They were looking at our killer's lawyer. '' Julio laughed.**

**''What ? '' Flynn asked.**

**'' That woman is a lawyer? '' Said Provenza very surprised.**

**'' And we were not looking!'' Andy defended himself.**

**''You were like two diabetics in front of a candy store! '' Julio added.**

**''NO WAY!' 'Exclaimed the two lieutenants.**

**'' Julio for as a detective you disappoint me... Now, I'm going to conference room... You never know what could happen... "Andy turned and walked with rapid steps toward the door.**

**''I'm coming with you. I would not stay in the same room as the man who dares to pretend that I**

 **ogled a lawyer! '' Provenza added and followed Andy.**

**Once the two men went Julio Gabriel looked.**

**''They left to go to the conference room ?! '**

**'' Yes... They are just like kids... '' Gabriel sighed and sat down at his desk.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **Brenda was sitting in front of Bill Hood and Angela Ross.**

**''Good. Mr Hood, where were you yesterday between 6PM and 8PM? '**

**'' I've already told you. '' Bill sighed.**

**'' Well, repeat it. '' Brenda insisted.**

**Angela turned to his client, '' Bill answer the question of Chief Johnson ... ''**

**'' I was in the office until 7.30PM, then I went to my hotel room. ''**

**''Why a hotel room? Do you have a mistress? ''**  
 **Bill looked up at Brenda, '' WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME !''**

**''Bill, calm down. It's only speculation. ''**

**''Answer my question, Mr. Hood.''**

**Angela looked at her client and nodded, '' Bill... ''**

**"My marriage was not at his best... So we decided to take a break. '' Bill lowered his head, almost**

 **ashamed.**

**''What do you mean 'a break'? '' The Chief asked.**

**"Angela, please... '' Bill turned to his lawyer, whatever had happened, he was clearly hurt.**

 **In the conference room, Andy and Provenza were sitting next to Buzz. When Bill uttered the name**

**'Angela', Provenza noted something on his notebook, which made Andy curious.**

**"What are you doing ?''**

**'' I'm writing her name. Why ? Do you mind?"**

**'' Why are you doing this? '' Andy insisted.**

**'' To find informations on her... You never know... It would be required... '**

**'' You can shut up? I hear nothing. '' Demanded Buzz.**

**The lieutenant sighed ...**

 **''Chief Johnson. Get to the point please.'' Angela asked.**

**"Of course Mrs. Ross." Brenda nodded.**

 **Provenza was delighted he had a name and a family name more than enough to begin his researches.**

**'' So... Ah, here! Angela Ross. Great lawyer apparently, Italian, and divorced for three years. ''**

 **Provenza was delighted.**

**'' Italian? That's interesting. One point for me... '' Said Andy smiling.**

**'' You're kidding! '' Laughed Provenza.**

**'' What ? I'm Italian too! ''**

**'' SHHH!" Was Buzz's response..**

 **'' We found the murder weapon in the hotel room of your client. ''**  
 **Angela noted that new information and crossed her legs, pulling her skirt a little higher and showing a little more skin to two lieutenants.**

 **'' It's not possible! '' Bill said, shaking his head.**

**'' We have your fingerprints... ''**

**'' Really?'' Angela asked.**

**''Yes really. Your client has a motive. We, we have the fingerprints. And you, Mrs. Ross, what do**

 **you have? '**

**Angela sat up straighter in her chair, '' The proof that my client is not guilty. ''**

**Angela pulled out a CD from her bag and placed it on the table. Brenda looked at the CD with**

 **astonishment and Angela pushed it towards Brenda.**

**'' This is the CD with the surveillance camera from the hotel. We can see my client entering it at the time he gave you, and never coming out. But I give it to you, you can check it by yourself. ''**

 **Andy and Provenza were in awe of the beautiful brunette.**

**''She is hot.'' Andy noticed.**

**Provenza and Buzz looked shocked. Andy then understood the double meaning of the sentence and resumed immediately.**

**'' In her work I mean, she is a good lawyer! '**

 **Brenda was gone for a long time. Angela got up and went into the murder room.**

**Provenza was sitting at his desk when he noticed Angela entered. He stood up and put back on his tie, he walked to her, looking her straight in the eyes.**

**"Lieutenant Louie Provenza." He said, extending his hand.**

**"Mrs Angela Ross." Said Angela smiled.**

**"Sit down, Mrs Ross."**

**''No, it's okay thanks.''**

**'' I insist ... Sit ... ''**

**Angela then sat on his chair.**

**Andy who had been looking at his partner, rolled his eyes.**

**''Chief ?''**

**'' Yes, Mike? '**

**'' I have the report. The video is not faked. Mr Hood was in his hotel room. ''**

**Angela stood, to the despair of Provenza who was about to approach her, "Good. Now that you've**

 **finally cleared my client, maybe you are willing to hear what I have to say. ''**

**''I have nothing to lose. '' Said the Chief.**

**Angela took a folder from her bag and gave it to Brenda.**

**'' Here is all the informations you need to stop the real killer. ''**

**'' How can you know that this man is the killer. '' Brenda asked, pointing a finger at a picture.**

**'' That man is Mark Welk. The lover of your has a motive. And above all, no alibi. Of**

 **course, you can always check for hours... But the facts are there. ''**

**''I…. Well ... I do not know what to say. ''**

**'' I think we should go get this man, after all, we have all the evidences we need thanks to Angela."**

 **Smiled Provenza.**

**'' We can always try. Lieutenant Provenza, you and Julio go get me what Mark Welk. ''**

**Provenza grumbled under his breath, he had no desire to leave the office now. Andy had to contain a laugh.**

**Andy approached Angela and put his hand on her back which startled the beautiful brunette.**

**"Sorry..." Andy apologized.**

**'' No, no, it's nothing. Is everything okay? '**

**'' Oh, yeah... You want some coffee? ''**

**'' Uh... Um... Yes. '' Angela smiled.**

**'' Perfect, follow me. ''**

**'' Where? '' Angela asked.**

**Andy smiled. '' In the rest room. We will drink it together. ''**

**'' Okay, with pleasure, Mr...? ''**

**"Oh, Lieutenant Andrew Flynn. But call me Andy." He held out his hand.**

**She gladly took it, "Okay, Andy. I'm Angela Ross. But call me Angela."**

 **Mark had finally been stopped. He was in the interview room.**  
 **Julio came back in the murder room clearly upset.**

**'' What happened, Julio?'' Brenda asked.**

**'' He wants a lawyer. ''**

**'' Great... '' grumbled Brenda biting into a chocolate.**

**'' Yes, that's great! '' Replied Angela.**

**'' You say that because you're a lawyer. ''**

**'' Exactly, Chief Johnson! I can make him confess the murder! ''**

**'' But we do not have the right to film a conversation between a lawyer and his client.''**

**'' Yes, well I know Lieutenant Provenza. But you are if I am not his lawyer... ''**

**'' I'm afraid not to follow ... ''**

**'' Well, I walk into the room and tell him I am a lawyer, if he does not say out loud 'I urge you', I'm**

 **not his lawyer... So you can listen. If he does hire me, then, we could make a deal..."**

**''That's not a stupid idea at all Angela! You surprise me, really... '' The older lieutenant added.**

**Angela smiled, '' Thank you. So, Chief Johnson?"**

**''Are you sure it'll work? ''**

**"Trust me."**

**Angela smiled and then left in the direction of the interview room. Brenda, Andy and Provenza**  
 **went in the conference room, none of them wanted to miss it.**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **Angela opened the door to the room and walked to the chair that was facing Mr. Welk. She sat down and looked at the man carefully.**

**'' Who are you? '' Asked the man, smiling.**

**'' Angela Ross. I am a lawyer. So I need to have some information. ''**

**'' What kind? '' He added, his eyes sweeping Angela's chest.**

**'' Did you kill or not Jenny James Hood? ''**

**At that point, Mark looked up at her, "You will not tell anything to the police, right? Professional**

 **secrecy and everything... ''**

**Angela nodded gravely, 'I promise you I will not. ''**

**''Yes.''**

**'' Yes, what? '' Angela insisted.**

**''Yes. I killed Jenny. '' Mark replied, staring at Angela. She did not like this man, she dind't know if**

 **he was stupid or very clever.**

**''What for ?''**

**'' She chose her husband. I asked her to choose, and she chose her husband.'' He replied**

**simply.**

**'' How did you kill her?"**

**'' I first hit her and then she fell to the ground. I was in such a rage that then I took the**

**Baseball bat and I hit her until I get better... ''**

**''Good. '' Angela said, getting up.**

**''WHAT?'' Shouted Mark.**

**Angela turned to the surveillance camera, '' Is that okay, Chief Johnson?"**

 **Brenda smiled then walked to the interrogation room.**

**'' You're right Flynn. She is hot.''**

**Andy shot him a glare.**

**'' As an attorney, I mean... ''**

**Andy knew that Provenza was mocking him and he rolled his eyes.**

 **'' What does that mean that, you b***? '' Mark continued to scream in the room, he was clearly angry now.**

**'' You are arrested for murder. We have your confession! '' Brenda clarified.**

**'' I did not say anything to you, I spoke to my lawyer! ''**

**'' No ... I am not your lawyer. '' Angela said quietly.**

**'' What ? But you said ... ''**

**'' I said I was a lawyer, not that I was your lawyer. '' Angela turned and left the room.**  
 **Mark knocked fists on the table, "You f*** w***!".**  
 **Brenda did the same and leaned toward the murderer, "I strongly suggest to control yourself."**

 **~ oOo ~**

 **Brenda was in Pope's office, she had given him the survey report. Pope placed it on his desk.**

**'' Something else Brenda? '**

**'' Actually, I want ... Well, I would like you to ... And that ... ''**

**'' You want me to hire Mrs Ross to help you with the legal world? '' Will frowned.**

**'' Well, yes! '' Brenda smiled.**

**'' I have already made the contract. You just have to give it to her and made her sign it, if she agree**

 **of course. ''**

**The beautiful blonde took the document and thanked her ex-lover.**

**'' How did you know? '' If she marveled.**

**'' I know you ... And I saw the video of her interview with your killer. Flynn and Provenza will be**

 **happy to work with her, I guess.'' Will smiled.**

**Brenda left the office. Angela was trying to gather her things in the Murder Room and Brenda**

 **called out.**

**'' Mrs. Ross! ''**

**'' Chief Johnson. '' Replied Angela smiling.**

**'' I, um ... Well ... Well ... '' The other detectives watched Brenda strangely, she was never frustrated.**

**''Tell me.''**

**'' I'd like you to stay working with us. You are an excellent lawyer and our service is quite famous**

 **for the failure of the respect of procedure. You could be a very valuable help...". The**  
 **boys looked at each other, except for Flynn who kept his eyes on Angela and the latter met his gaze inadvertently. She blushed slightly and refocused on Brenda.**

**"I ... um ..." "Angela played with strands of hair nervously.**

**'' It's a very good job. '' Brenda insisted.**

**''Yes. And you will like it here. '' Andy intervened.**

**'' But ... I ... Well ... ''**

**'' Please, Angela ... At least for a test ... ''**

**"Um ... Okay! '' Smiled Angela.**

**''Great ! Here is the contract. '' Brenda looked very proud of her and it made laugh the whole team.**

**Angela took the contract and thanked her.**

**'' What about a drink to celebrate! '' Provenza proposed, delighted to have a new nice colleague.**

**'' I'm fine with it! '' Julio said, rising.**

**'' Me too, but this time I drive Julio! ''**

**''I am going too. Angela? '' Asked Andy, he looked into her eyes again.**

**'' Um ... Chief Johnson? '' Angela asked shyly.**  
 **Brenda laughed, '' Do not worry, they're not bad, and yes it suits me too. I'll go ask Will if he wants to join us. ''**

**Provenza was already choosing which bar they should go to. Andy waited for Angela to take all her belongings.**

**"All ready!" She said, turning to Flynn, "Sorry ..."**

**"No problem." He smiled and showed her the way, a hand lightly on her back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 in English.**

 **I still have nothing.**

 **I am French, sorry for my bad english**

It was nearly seven o'clock. Angela was in the elevator to the third floor of the building where she now spent her days. She wore a black skirt that stopped at the knees and a gray blouse with a V-neck Lift was about to close its doors when Andy went in just in time.

'' Hey Lieutenant Flynn. '' She said, smiling.

'' Hi, Angela. How are you doing ?''

''Good and you? ''

'' Well thank you. '' He answered his charming smile.

Andy Angela began to look up and down. He found his perfect legs, beautiful hips, she was clearly muscled but not too ... He mentally controlled not to push back against the wall and kiss her ... But continue watching the legs of the beautiful brunette n help at all Andy ...

Angela suddenly felt something that bothered her in the right eye. She tried to remove it and Andy looked helpless trying to growl, which made her smile. Andy continued to look at the body of Angela, until his eyes rest on his hands and on his face. Angela had finally managed to remove her eyelash stuck. She turned to Andy smiled and it took a few centimeters.

''How are you ? My eye is not too red? '

Andy looked surprised, it was the perfect opportunity to get closer to Angela, smell her perfume and her natural scent ...

Andy was very close to Angela, he should have been closer, which does not disturb the beautiful lawyer.

'' No, Angela. You are perfect ... ''

Immediately, the elevator doors opened on the third floor. Andy Angela let out before him, the latter went to his office and Andy took the opportunity to watch it again before pushing a long sigh.

'' What you have to sigh this morning? '' Asked Provenza to his colleague.

'' Nothing, nothing ... "" Andy replied.

'You do not think even when you have a chance with Angela?'

''And why not? ''

'' You are not the type that's all ... ''

Andy was about to respond but Gabriel spoke to her place.

''I can not believe.. ''

'' What happens Gabriel? '

'' You Flachez both on her, and none of you has thought to invite him to dinner? '

That's when Brenda walked in.

'' We have a kidnapping case. Mother awaits us at home. Come on, gentlemen we  
dispatch, thank you! "

Once arrived, Brenda engaged in conversation with the mother who reported the disappearance. during  
Buzz this time filming Provenza and Flynn sought clues in the small room.

Ms. Clark, could you explain to me what happened? '

'' I .. I was cooking. My son was in his room watching TV ... And when I  
visited him, he was gone. Her bedroom window was open and there was that word on his bed ... ''

Brenda grabbed the piece of paper that the woman gave him. Then she put it in a plastic bag.

'' Since when your son he disappeared? ''

'' About two hours ... You will find it, is not it? ''

'' We will do everything to, but for now you'll come with us to the station to make your  
deposition.''

Angela came into the room offices after calling Brenda.

She greeted everyone, "What can I do for you? ''

'' Look, this is the testimony of Ms. Clark. I would like you to read it. Something me  
mind and I would like to keep a little longer here. "

'' I'll do what I can, but I'm going to need some of your indexes. ''

'Take what you need. I have to move forward on the investigation. ''

''Totally agree with you.''

Angela was standing beside Provenza and it was rather delighted to have so close. Angela quickly reads the statement and looked up the table. Something was wrong.

'Chief, you're right. There is something fishy in this statement. But I do not know  
what..."

''So what do we do ?''

'' You can still keep hanging two hours, tell her that you need to check his testimony.  
You can ask him any questions in connection with his son for more information  
but if in two hours you have nothing against it, you will be obliged to return it  
At her place . ''

'' Thank you, Angela. ''

'' Nothing, Chief. ''

~ oOo ~

This was more than an hour as Brenda and her team sought evidence and the child, and all getting impatient. Tao finally had something interesting!

''Chief ! I think I finally found something ... ''

'' Tell us Mike. ''

'' I found, thanks to new software, some very interesting messages that Mrs. Clark was deleted. ''

'' But we need a manda for that! '' Exclaimed Brenda who had no desire to be convened at Pope.

'Not according to Angela. If the person has given us his own phone sandstone, so we can do anything with. '' The Mike reassured.

'' It's amazing the number of rules that passes under our noses ... Before, we expected the mandates for hours! "

'' Before, we did not Angela. '' Andy recalled.

Angela looked at Andy and smiled, this one gave him one of his famous smiles break down and  
Angela looked down. Provenza looked round tower and looked up to heaven.

"Then the phone? '' Said Brenda.

'' Look Chief, she exchanged many messages with a certain David Benett. ''

'' Who is David Bennett? '' Asked Provenza.

'' According to his file, Mrs Clark was divorced. Her ex is a Chris Nolan. No trace  
a Benett. '' Andy checked.

'' Well, you can at least regarded as suspicious for now. So you can go  
Nolan and gentlemen look Benett. '' Angela nodded.

''Fantastic ! And Mrs. Clark? '' Asked Brenda.

'' Let me go talk to him while you're gone? ''

''Okay. Lieutenant Provenza, would you accompanied Angela? '

'' Sure, no worries, Chief. ''

Provenza rose from his chair Angela has smiled, gesturing for her to pass him. Then, unable to resist, he turned to Andy and straightened his tie and his suit, gave him a nod, and then followed the great lawyer.

~ oOo ~

Angela went into the interview room and sat in front of Mrs. Clark, Provenza by his side.

''What is going on ? Did you find my son? '' Asked Mrs Clark.

'' No, and we need your help for that. '' Provenza informed.

''Everything you want.''

''That's good. Because we would like to know who David Benett? '

'' Bennett? I see no ... '' she lied.

'' I took you Mrs. Clark, tell us who is it? '' The Angela prayed.

''I do not know .''

'' Well listen, if you do not tell us who is David Bennett, Lieutenant Provenza will you  
arrest for obstructing justice and complicity to kidnap your own child. ''  
Angela clarified.

'Wha ... What?' '

'' Answer our question! '' If Provenza impatient.

'' I have told you, I do not know. ''

Angela turned to Provenza, '' Good. Lieutenant I think you can stop it. "

~ oOo ~

Andy and Julio Grabriel were in the office when a man entered the premises with a little girl of about 10 years holding her hand. Lieutenants and looked like the man approached the office, Andy got up and went to meet them.

'Hi, I'm Lieutenant Andrew Flynn. I can help you ?''

The man smiled, '' Hello, Jarod Adams. I am former husband of Angela. Is what I can see? "

Andy felt his body stiffen. Gabriel and Julio had a laugh and went back to work, leaving  
Andy handle the situation.

'Angela is in the interrogation room with Lieutenant Provenza yet.' '  
The girl turned to Andy, clearly excited, '' We can wait here? ''

'' Keira ... I think everyone is busy ... ''

'' Uh, a little ... But of course you can wait here. '' Andy replied.

''Are you sure ?''

''Yes of course. It will not be long. ''

Seconds later, Andy and Provenza out of the room. The girl lives and Angela  
let go the hand of his father, 'Mom!' '.

Angela took her in his arms, kissed him on the cheeks and around the hair and walked  
Jarod up. Arriving at her ex-husband, Angela put her daughter and smiled at her ex-husband, taking  
briefly in his arms.

'' Jarod. How are you ?''

Jarod smiled back which began to upset Andy. Provenza watched the scene without  
really too understand and Gabriel slid him who it was.

'' I'm fine, Kiera wanted to see you ... So I thought I could take you ... ''

Angela took her daughter with her, '' Thanks, that's very nice. And it's really a nice surprise. ''

Keira looked at his mother, a huge smile, '' I could stay with you sleeping tonight? ''

'' I ... Yes of course ... But you know, I have a lot of work here now. ''

Kiera shook his shoulders and Andy, who was slightly away from family reunions, thought  
Keira looked a lot like her mother when she was this gesture.

'Okay I can stay here.' '

'' It does not bother me ... Jarod? "" Angela turned to her ex.

'' Do not worry for me. I will come to fetch the morning. ''

Jarod approached his daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and then he approached his ex-wife put  
a hand on her arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Andy and Provenza were clearly not very delighted with this gesture. This obviously greatly amused the other detectives. 

Angela was in her office checking the records of suspects. Keira, she was in the rest room, not wanting to disturb her mother. Angela was not really scared at the idea of leaving her alone, the entire building was filled with police.

Andy went to, finally, coffee.

Keira looked up from his book when he came in, '' Oh, Being Flynn. ''

Andy smiled, '' I took you in, call me Andy. ''

'' Okay. Andy. '' She looked satisfied air of this arrangement and it made him laugh.

'' You want to go eat something? I'm afraid there is nothing good here ... ''

'' Yes, but I know if my mom will agree. ''

"And if you were going to ask him? '

"Okay. But ... You ... You can come with me? ''

''Yes of course.''

The little girl smiles clearly relieved him not to have to move into a building also  
great single.

Kiera and Andy headed Angela's office. After arrival, Kiera opened the door and entered  
into the room followed by Andy.

''Mum mum !''

Angela looked up from his file to see Andy and his daughter into his office, '' Yes, honey? '

Kiera stood before the desk and tossed a foot over the other, "Andy wants to take me to eat  
a thing. well you want me to go? I really too hungry ... ''

Angela smiled at her daughter. This behind had placed a hand on her stomach to emphasize his words.  
'' Really? 'Ria does. "Andy, I know what to tell you ...' '

Andy shrugged, '' Say yes, and come with us. ''

Angela looked at him kindly and gave a little pout, that Lieutenant immediately found  
adorable, '' I would have loved ... but I need to check all these records, and the Chief Johnson needs me  
in 20 minutes ... We still have no news of the child ... '

Andy nodded, 'Yes ... I understand.' '

'' Are you sure you can not come? '

Angela got up and walked around his desk to better see his daughter, '' Oh Sweetie ... I'm sorry ...

I'm working on a new investigation and I have to find a little boy ... As soon as we have  
found I promise you we go eat together. "

Keira nodded explanations of his mother, 'Okay, I love you mom.' '

Angela took her in his arms, '' Me too sweetie. Go! Go Andy! ''

Kiera walked to Andy.

"And above all be wise!"

Keira smiled and went out into the hallway.

Andy took a step toward Angela, 'You call me if you need my help. "

'' I'm sure we'll be fine. But yes, I would call you. ''

'' You want us to bring you something? '

''No it's OK.''

'' Finally, Angela, it is 14h and you still have not eaten anything ... '' Andy reminded him gently.

'' I'll be fine. I assure you ... Go there! ''.

By the time Andy was leaving, Angela recalled.

"Andy!"

"Yes ?"  
"Thank you." He smiled back and closed the door behind him.

It was nearly 21 hours when Brenda and her team finally regained the child and the kidnapper. Angela, exhausted, walked to the hall offices, and met Andy with his daughter in the arms, it seemed perfectly at ease, chatting with Lieutenant.  
Angela smiled, '' Andy? '

'' Hi. '' Andy smiled back.

Keira waved his hand, '' Re-hello mom! ''

Angela turned his gaze to his daughter.

'' Mom, I will like to go home ... Is Andy can take me? '' Asked the little  
girl full of hope.

Angela ran a hand through his hair nervously, '' I ... um ... ''

''It does not bother me. It just take me your keys ... '' Andy replied, shaking his shoulders.

'' Uh ... They're in the drawer of my desk. I will note the address. ''

Angela took a piece of paper and wrote the address quickly. She turned to Andy and was about  
point something when Brenda Appella.

"Go ahead. I'll see you."

"Thank you Andy." Angela turned and walked toward the room, but turned, "And you, either  
wise! "She pointed to her daughter and disappeared into the hallway.

The two women entered the interrogation room where was Mr Bennett.

Brenda sat down, '' Good. Mr Bennett, I am the Deputy Chief of the LAPD and here  
Master Ross. She's here to help me. And make agreements, preventing us from having to do  
... directly to prosecutors'

'' What have I done? '' Exclaimed David Bennett.

'' I took you ... We found a reported missing child home! ''

'' What we want is your version of the story. '' Angela said calmly.

''WHAT ? Missing! This is completely IMPOSSIBLE. '' He slammed his fist on the table,  
that startled the two women.

"You do not expect us to believe that you know nothing? '' Asked Brenda.

'' If you lie to us, the chef will be obliged to stop, and I could do nothing for  
you...''

David looked clearly intrigued, '' No, but I have not done anything, it was his mother who took me  
tell me that I had to protect him against his father. ''

Angela and Brenda looked at a while.

"I tell you the truth, I have not removed! Ask her!"

Brenda got up from his chair, 'This is what we will do. Angela, you come with me, we  
will have a little chat with Mrs. Clark. ''

Angela nodded, '' Of course Chef. Oh and Mr Bennett ... ''

''Yes ?''

'' If you have lied to us, the penalty for obstruction of justice in a kidnapping investigation  
child is 10 years in prison ... Understand? ''

It was in Bennett's turn to shake his head, '' O ... Yes, ma'am. ''

~  
Brenda and Angela quickly entered the interrogation room of Mrs. Clark.

'' Where is my son? '

'' Where you left. '' Angela replied calmly.

Mrs Clark had the grace to take astonishment, 'What? What do you mean ?''

Brenda whispered, 'I'll take Mrs. Clark ... We know.' '

''You know what ?''

'' Well ... Let's not turn around the bush. Ms. Clark, we have evidence, and confessions of  
Mr Bennett. You did believe in a kidnapping. '' Angela told.

'' One of your own child! '' Adds the blonde.

'' Two choices available to you. The first is quite simple; you acknowledge having made false  
écoperez simple declarations and community service. Your second choice is to persist  
your lies, and the head will charge you for obstruction of justice and child kidnapping.  
The prison is a long time, Ms. Clark. "

''WHAT ? No, no, no, I want my son. '' She screamed.

'' In both cases you would not. You are her mother and you have failed in your duties. So  
what would you choose? '

When she did not answer, Angela continued, 'You only have a few seconds to answer

Ms. Clark, if it was me who would make the decision. And I think that Chief Johnson will  
agree to the prison. ''

Brenda nodded.

'' I ... When I divorced my husband, he wanted custody of my son. He had better situaton  
financial than me, but my son came back to me. I carried in my belly, I gave him his life,  
I like it and it is growing out of questions that bitch Joanna has my son! '

Brenda raised an eyebrow, '' Joanna? '

Mrs Clark made a grimace of disgust, "The new wife of my ex. So I decided to take  
my son at a friend, David. I told him that he had to protect my son from his father and I have you  
called. I have not lied, I wanted my son to protect him, I wanted you stop it, it deserves  
arrest. At least I would have been safe to have custody of my son as I should for that matter. "

"But you would not, because this plan is crazy, Ms. Clark." Angela added.

'' I ... I regret. Please, do not tell my son ... He must know nothing. ''

"We will not tell him." Brenda promised, "You will."

Following this sentence, the Head and the lawyer left the room. The son was returned to his father and his very  
young stepmother.

Mrs Clark when with it, remained in the interrogation room with Angela for a while,  
before you can say goodbye to his son.

Angela was finally in front of her, exhausted and still not understanding behavior  
the boy's mother. Her ex-husband had problems during their divorce, but they had to settle for just their daughter. God knows she had had enough heart broken earlier because of a man. She opened the door of his apartment and entered it. She threw his keys on his console and turned. The table was set, put two pizzas smelled wonderful, and

heard his daughter laugh. She went to the kitchen and saw Andy and daughter covered with flour.

Angela held a laugh and leaned against the door frame.

'' But what are you doing? '' She asked.

Keira quickly turned his head, 'Mom you're home!' '

The little girl got off his stool and jumped into her mother's arms. It largely overshadowed them  
black hair of his meal mom.

Angela laughed, 'Well sure I got home! But what are you doing ?''

Keira squirmed to get down and went back on his stool close to Andy. The latter had just  
close the oven.

Keira took a deep breath and Angela foresaw a long explanation arrival, 'Well ... You  
told me we eat together ... And suddenly ... Well it is Andy and I went shopping  
to pizza, because in addition to Andy he knows pizza! We thought that it would make you  
pleasure ! You're not angry huh Mom? ''

Angela laughed, 'Of course not! "She looked at Andy and looked away quickly," It's ... It's  
Great ! But you have made it much? ''

Andy looked Keira, '' Let's say we had eyes bigger than your stomach ... There are four. ''

"Four !"

'' Yes, but we are three! '' Said Keira proudly.

Andy looked at the little girl immediately, avoiding the eyes of the lawyer, '' Keira ... I already told you I was not going to stay. This evening is for you and your mother ... ''

'' But ... '' Objecta Keira immediately.

Angela turned to Andy 'Andy Finally it's silly! Stay and eat with us! We arrive  
never to eat it all! ''

'' Please do ... '' Keira grabbed and slightly tugged the hand of the lieutenant.

"But ... I ... Well ..." stammered Andy.

Angela approached him and put his hand on his biceps.

'' 'I' anything ... Stay and eat with us. ''

"I want to bother you. You have not seen your daughter the day. ''

Keira pulled on his hand, '' Andy please ... It will be great to eat all three! ''

The little girl began to jump up, Angela smiled and looked intently at Andy.

Andy turned his head, the eyes of the two women far too intense for him, '' Okay ... Okay ... ''

Keira raised both arms in the air, '' YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'll put a movie for after dinner! '  
Keira warned before leaving the kitchen to the living room.

Angela had not left eye when Andy beep was heard. Andy went out their pizzas  
the oven and placed them on the table. Angela called his daughter and the latter insisted on sitting in front of  
Andy and his mom. The meal went wonderfully. Keira laughed with Angela and Andy  
a little girl stories.

After the meal, Angela insisted on clearing the table while Keira took on Andy  
couch. The movie just started, Keira dead tired, fell asleep with his head resting on the knees  
from his mother. Angela apologized and carried her in his bed When she came down again  
Andy with a huge smile. She took her place beside him.

'' Andy, I do not know how to thank you ... ''

"You do not have to do it, it made me happy, really ... ''

'' Not really Andy ... I really want to thank you ... It's really nice what you have  
fact.''

"I loved doing. Your daughter is adorable. '' Andy chuckled.

Angela laughed with him, '' Yes? But wait until adolescence happens. ''

'' Yes it sure ... But it's going well for some! I'd better go, it's late ... ''

Angela nodded slowly, 'Yes, it's true ... Tomorrow we start early.' '

Andy gently up and walked toward the door followed by Angela. As he was leaving, Angela  
called out.

'' Andy? '

The latter turned, the beautiful brunette approached him and made him a kiss on the cheek, one hand rested on the arm of lieutenant. She pulled back and smiled.

'' Thank you, really, Andy ... "

He nodded and smiled. In the elevator, he put his fingers to his cheek where Angela had kissed. Provenza was right, he was silly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 in English.**

 **I still have nothing.**

 **I am French, sorry for my bad english**

Brenda and her team were on the scene of a crime. The kitchen walls were covered in blood.

A little girl aged five was lying on the ground, mortally wounded in the head.

A few meters away, a woman she was lying on the ground. She, too, died.

'' Oh, that's not true ... How can you do something like that? '' Asked Brenda.

'' I do not know Chef ... We have no witness. '' Replied Provenza.

'' No video either. '' Julio added.

'' Oh, for heaven's sake. Pray that there are footprints! '

~ oOo ~

~ oOo ~

It had been two hours since the team of Major Crimes and their leader had returned. Brenda stared  
Table chewing a chocolate bar.

'' Chef, the footprints that Flynn and I found match a certain Mr Nathan Wells. "

''Good ! Julio, Tao'll stop this man. Andy go for Angela, we're going to need  
her. ''

"I can go if you want to prevent it. '' Asked Provenza.

'' No, I'm going. '' Andy stood up and put his jacket on him.

As he was hitting, Angela went out, and inevitably they returned inside. Andy grabbed  
arms to hold it upright and Angela Andy grabbed the jacket.

'' Oh sorry, sorry ... '' If she apologized.

"Sorry! You have nothing? Hmm ... Chief Johnson wanted to see you. ''

''Oh. Well ... I am. ''

Angela and Andy went to the room of the offices.

Angela greeted the members of the team, '' So what we Chef Johnson? '

'' A woman and her young daughter were found dead. We will arrest a suspect and I will love  
that you attend the interrogation. ''

Angela nodded, '' No worries for me. ''

At that time Julio and Tao came with Nathan Wells and another man near him.

Angela looked very surprised, '' Derek? '

'' Hey, Angela. What a surprise to see you here, forgive me but I interrogated ... ''

Derek Angela walked past with a provocative air. Brenda Angela looked surprised and then went  
interrogation room. Angela followed by Julio viewing room, the air clearly disturbed, leaving  
Andy and only Provenza.

'' You think they know each other well? '' Asked Andy to his friend.

Provenza shrugged, '' I know. In any if his ex, it means that you really are,  
but then not really his style. ''

Andy looked up to heaven and sat down at his desk. ''

The interrogation had led nowhere. Derek prevent Nathan had to answer all questions of Brenda. Derek went into the room of the offices of an air course, bearing no attention to other inspectors, and he went to the office of Angela.

She was sitting on his chair with his nose in the papers when Derek entered his office without even  
strike.

'' So you want me? '' He asked, sitting down in a free chair.

Angela nodded, 'I need some information.' '

"That thou shalt not ... '' he replied, crossing his legs.

Angela pursed his lips, 'Oh if I could.' '

Derek stood up and put his hands on Angela's desk, and it did the same.

'' A problem? '' Asked the lawyer.

'' For you to tell me. ''

Derek leaned a little more. They were very close, too close and Angela took a step back.  
Derek had that look in her eyes, Angela knew him well. There was no way they  
kiss.

'' I want the alibi of your client. And telephone. ''

Derek laughed, 'No you have nothing.' '

Angela looked up and sighed.

'' It is not a sigh as you have something of mine. ''

Angela slapped his hands on the table, '' Well, listen to me. I want this information I need!  
Is what you can understand? ''

Derek put his tie in place, '' There are apparently lots of things you need ... And  
is not here you're going to find them ... Is not it? ''

'' Fuck you Derek! '' Cried almost Angela.

'' I see. '' Derek mocked.

Angela put her hair up, clearly frustrated, '' Tell me at least if your client is  
guilty or not! '

Derek 'Are you kidding me! I would give no information! '

'' Do you realize the bullshit you doing? If he is guilty, you let a free kill, if not  
not guilty, you send an innocent in PRISON and a killer will FREEDOM! So for once  
in your life A time to be honest with me and tell me what I need to know! '

Derek repencha on the desktop, '' Thou shalt have no information. Period. And you know what ?''

'' What? '' She shouted.

'' It's not the first time I'm being honest with you. ''

Angela had cringed, 'Get out of my office.' '

"What? '' Asked Derek.

'' Get out of my office! It's clearer that way? Breakages you! ''

Once he was gone, Angela sat in his chair, put his head back against his chair and closed

eyes.

Seconds later, she heard the door open.

'' I told you to clear my office! '' Shouted the lawyer again.

'' I ... uh ... ''

At the sound of that voice, Angela opened her eyes quickly, '' Oh, Andy, sorry, I thought it was  
Derek ... I ... sorry. ''

Angela shook her head.

"No, do not worry. You're all right? '

'' Yes ... '' Angela nodded but Andy could see his eyes fill with tears.

He approached her and when she wiped away a tear, he crouched before her.

'Angela, it will go, we will solve this case ...'

Angela looked him straight in the eyes, '' How? We have only one suspect who has a  
gifted lawyer, and ... And I could not get any information ... I ... I can not do anything ... ''

Andy put his fingers on her hand during a moment, '' Angela ... You're a brilliant lawyer, hyper  
talented. Since you are there, we buckled more business in the rules that I have in  
never doing. I'm sure you'll find a solution. ''

Angela smiled softly and shook his head, '' Andy ... ''

''No. Do not say anything. Sit, drink a coffee. You will find a solution, I am sure! ''

Andy got up, approached Angela and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving his office.

14 hours. It was 14h and the brigade of Major Crimes had still nothing to put Nathan in jail, which Brenda irritated to no end.

Came a man, tall, blond, blue eyes. Everyone looked at him and the man made a friendly smile.

'' Who are you? '' Asked the Chief.

'' Antonio Lazio. Angela called me. ''

Suddenly, Provenza and Andy were very interested in the conversation. Sadly  
Angela left his office and walked into the room when she saw Antonio offices. She said her  
name with his accent taking over and took him in his arms.

"Angela! Anch'io sono contento di vederti! '' (Angela, I too am pleased to see you.)

Angela Antonio released, but he put a hand on the arm of Angela.

'' Non è stata modificata, sei semper così sublime ... '(You have not changed, you are still  
sublime.)

'' Oh, you ho preso Antonio ... '' (Oh, I took thee Antonio ...)

Andy watched the exchange jaw clenched, the only other including the exchange.

Angela turned to the others, '' Okay, here Antonio. He ... he works for the CIA, it will help us  
with this deal, well if you do not mind your head. ''

Brenda shook his head, '' No, of course not. ''

Provenza and Andy could not help hating him immediately. Andy also wanted  
able to tell Angela that she was sublime, touching it gently and talk to him ... He did not want Italian  
not that this man stays here.

"Well, Angela told me that you needed some information, then this is the statement  
telephone Mr. Wells and all deleted messages. '

Antonio gave the documents to Chief Johnson smiled, Provenza and Flynn looked up  
to the sky. This case would be long.

Hours later, Brenda and his team had all the information to finally stop Nathan.

Brenda ordered Andy and Julio to go arrest him. Once the killer arrived with his lawyer, Provenza  
Flynn walked in and viewing room, followed by Antonio. As usual since  
the arrival of Angela Brenda asked him to follow her in interrogation room.

The two women walked to the chairs in front of Nathan and Derek. Derek looked Angela  
in the eye, he knew that look, having seen him enough times; the "you should not have  
the measure you to me. ", but he decided to ignore it.

Derek decided to attack, '' So what have you? '

'' A lot of things ... First we have the messages your customer has seen fit  
delete. '' Notifies Chief.

Angela slid a sheet to Derek, 'Oh that one bed. It explains a lot about

murder ... ''  
"Where did you get that? '' If Derek annoyed.

'' Whatever. "Brenda said.

'' If your customer admits what he did and how he did it, we can lighten the sentence of 4 years  
about. Or, he continues in his lies, and the judge will decide for him, and I know a lot  
who prefer the death penalty for killers like your customer. "added the lawyer.

''What ? No no no ! I ... I do not want to. You told me you would know me and defend  
I will not go to jail! '' cried Derek Nathan, which made her smile slightly Angela.

In the viewing room, Andy, Provenza and Antonio were very attentive to the behavior of the  
beautiful brunette.  
'' It has not changed ... '' Said Antonio.

Provenza turned to him, 'You know?'

Antonio nodded, 'Yes, it's true.' '

Andy turned to the other Italian, 'And how well you know yourself?'

'' ANDY! '' Interjected Provenza.

Andy shrugged, 'Well, what? I ask the question, that's all. ''

'' Hush! The market will be over. If you could shut up! '' If annoyed Buzz.

The three men looked up to heaven.

Derek looked at his client, '' I did what I could, I did not think they would find a way  
to recover the evidence. ''  
Brenda raised his eyebrows, '' You have strangely underestimated, sir. ''

'' While you decide to do? ''

Nathan looked down, '' I ... I want to tell the truth. ''

Brenda nodded, 'Well, we're listening.' '

'' No, do not do that! '' Derek interrupted.

'' If I go to, I have to! ''

'' Derek Finally, let your customer to speak ... '' said Angela.

'' I wanted to kill Claire, it's true. I wanted to kill her. She had lied to me, it broke my heart.  
So I asked a friend to watch her. He warned me that she was alone, so I went to  
his apartment. She was in the kitchen, beautiful. But she did not deserve it. I pointed the gun at  
her, I wanted her to look at me when I called. She begged, she was on her knees, but I  
fired. When I heard shouting, I saw that ... Jessica was behind me. I was not aware that she  
would be there ... I did not mean to kill her ... but she saw me ... '' Nathan had spoken quickly, clearly  
detached from his act. The two women watched in silence. Tense muscles, eyes  
pleated, filled with disgust.

'' So you said that everything would be easier if she would die too. '' Brenda asked.

'' I had no other choice. '' Nathan answered simply.

'' If you had a choice. You could go to the police. You could go to prison for  
having committed a single murder ... '' Explained Brenda.

Angela leaned over to Nathan, 'You killed a little girl of five years.' '

Nathan shook his head, 'I ... I did not mean ...' '

'' Put that in writing. '' Demanded Angela.

Brenda got up from his chair, Angela did the same. Before leaving, she returned to the table, laid the

hands on the table and looked at Derek in the eye.

'' And you accept this kind of behavior ... You disgust me. ''

The two women left the room and went into the room of the offices. Angela continued her  
path to his own office followed closely by Antonio, which greatly displeased Andy.

'' Thank you, really. You helped us a lot ... '' The Angela thanked.

''It was a pleasure."

Angela smiled at him sweetly, Antonio smiled and approached her. When he was on the  
point of putting his hands on the hips of the lawyer, the latter lifted one of her hands and put her

on the chest, stopping Antonio in its tracks.

'' Che cosa? '' (What?) Asked Antonio.

'' Antonio ... ''

'' Che cosa? Ti sei dimenticata? '' (You forget What?)

'' No, no ovviamente, ma non si può ... '(No, of course not, but you can not ...)

'' Perched? Ditemi. '' (Why? Tell me.)

'' Antonio, abbiamo vissuto è stato fantastico my e io ... Not posso non voglio di nuovo allo ... eventually  
stesso modo ... '' (Antonio what we experienced was great but I ... I can not and I do not want  
again ... It will end the same way ...)

'' ... My Vedo lasciate che una cosa vi dica. '' (I see ... But laissse me tell you something.)

'' Okay, andarci. '' (Okay, go ahead.)

'' Sei rimarrai e della mia vita gave Angela. '' (You are and you will remain Angela the woman of my life.)

Angela did not know what to say. Anyway, she could not say much, she had changed and  
grows visibly Antonio had not moved. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Then he headed out of the office. Shortly after Angela left his office and

over to the rest of the team. Provenza rose from his chair, and as usual the arrival of the beautiful brunette, put his tie in place.

'' Ah, you finally here! '

Angela looked surprised, '' You needed me? ''

''Always. We can not do without you Angela. '' Replied Provenza.

Andy felt excluded, he appreciated much Angela and all the other men on the planet  
seemed to be like him.  
The beautiful chuckled and looked at Andy who had not spoken, he did not even look ...

'' We're going out to celebrate the end this damn thing, you come? '' Asked the eldest  
lieutenants.

'' I ... um ... ''

Brenda adds, '' I took you ... It is thanks to you that we have managed to complete this  
survey...''

'' Well ... Okay ... '' Accepta Angela.

'' Great, I called Fritzi go there ... Well ... ''

It was a few hours the team arrived at the bar. Andy and Angela were in a corner of the table, facing Provenza, Julio and Tao. Brenda was with Fritz spirited dancing. Provenza began recounted anecdotes of its older surveys, which never failed to make everyone laugh. Slowly, Andy gently placed his hand on Angela on it, hidden by the white cloth of the table. Instinctively latter opened his hand. Andy more than happy, began to stroke her fingers gently. Angela looked up and smiled, she also looked around and was relieved to see no one pay attention to them. Moments later, Andy took his hand and Angela immediately felt a slight lack. But the return of the hand of Andy, this time on his thigh, made her shiver. His hand was just above his knee, so there was nothing very sexy, yet it seemed their very intimate gesture. Andy smiled even more when the beautiful lawyer covered her hand from his.

The end of the evening arrived quickly enough and Andy proposed to Angela to bring her back, she accepted willingly indeed, having made the journey with Brenda and Fritz. They walked to the car Andy .. The wind was strong enough, even for one night in Los Angeles and Angela began to shiver slightly.

'' You want my jacket? "" Andy suggested.

'' Oh ... No, that's nice. Views will be cold. "  
Andy took off his jacket and put it on the back of Angela, before opening the door.

~ oOo ~

Angela was back to the door of his apartment. Andy approached the beautiful brunette and looked her in the eyes. He approached and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then he whispered in his ear 'buonanotte'. Angela gave a little nervous laugh.  
Andy stepped back and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry ... It was corny ... sorry."

Angela put a hand on her arm, stroking it gently.

"No, everything is fine," she smiled, "It was cute." She approached and also kissed her on the cheek.

"Buonanotte, Andy." She said, drawing back.

They were now very close and Andy had only wanted one thing, embrace it. Angela had also crave, but was that a good idea? Neither wanted to spoil the friendship they had just found ... Or at least, the new little 'thing' they could both feel.  
Andy returned to his car and when he saw that Angela had returned, he dropped his head against the steering wheel.  
Angela, when with it, went into the bathroom to change. She realized then that she had always Andy's jacket over her. She placed it on a chair in his room. She put her pajamas and lay down. Turning, she saw Andy jacket and she hesitated a few seconds before getting up. She put on her, and went back to sleep.

"So that's not good ... not good at all ..." Angela repeated herself, but she fell asleep smiling, Andy jacket around it.

Andy was sat in the chair across from his desk, when Angela came out of the elevator. She walked up to him, under the inquisitive eyes of Provenza. Angela handed the jacket she had placed on her purse, Andy.

'' I ... I forgot to make it yesterday. '' Angela apologized.

'' Do not worry, Angela. ''

Andy took a break a little later in the morning and took his jacket with him in the rest room. He put his jacket before removing it again and bury his nose in it. She felt Angela. Angela felt her jacket. Her perfume was all over it, especially around the neck. Suddenly, Andy realized that it had become his favorite jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm French so sorry for my bad english_

 _Many say that it is a fiction '' The Closer '' But Sharon going to happen in team head so good '' Major Crimes '' :)_

 _Disclaimer : The Characters and the story is not mine , i juste borrowed_

It was pitch dark when Andy finally got out of the car park retrieve his car. Once down, he walked to his car when he heard a thud. A fight and Andy noise did not like that at all. In the parking lot of the LAPD, it always meant trouble.  
He took out his gun for his protection and advanced without noise. What he saw put him into a rage.  
Angela was against the door of her car, she tried to scream, but a man had his hands  
con is around the neck, choking him. He holds his strongest weapon in his hands and visa back of man.

'' Let her go or I shoot. '' Warned there. The man did not even turn around and Andy knew he had

act fast.

Angela turned his head slightly to Andy and looked him in the eye. They were filled with tears

and red, due to lack of oxygen. Andy was going to shoot when he saw Angela beg the gaze of

opposite. She knew he was going to have trouble. Andy lowered his gun not to hurt Angela

shot in the leg of the attacker. It fell to the ground screaming and insulting Angela jumped

slightly and his legs gave way under her. Andy ran and seizure before it hits the ground.

He leaned against the car and slid on his legs, stroking her hair.

"Take deep breaths ... That's it ... Slowly ..." he encouraged, while monitoring

the other man still on the ground. He must have fainted because he was not moving, but Andy could

still seen breathing, bad ...

When he felt Angela calm down a bit, he asked, "You okay?"

Angela nodded against his chest, refusing to look at Andy, '' Yes it will. But you would not

had to shoot him. ''

Andy pulled back slightly, '' What? Why ? Angela he was going to kill you! ''

'' Andy, you'll have problems with the IDF. ''

Andy shrugged, '' Well they can come. Angela, what matters is that you go

good...''

Angela smiled and buried his face in Andy's neck. This put an arm around the waist of the woman

and the other in his

hair. They shook a moment and Angela whispered, "Thank you,

Andy. "

'' This is normal see ... ''

'' We ... we'd better call the head ... '' Angela said without the slightest movement.

'' Yes. '' He replied Andy motionless either.

A few minutes later, Brenda arrived with Provenza and others. Angela was out of Andy's arm, but

remained close to him,

reassured by his presence.

'' Angela! How are you? '' Exclaimed Brenda.

'' Yes, okay, okay. '' Angela reassured.

'' Are you sure? '' If worried Provenza.

'' Yes, I'm fine. ''

Brenda turned to his team, '' Well, you'll help Julio Tao with the suspect. Andy Angela

which tuck in the building. It will be better.''

A woman came right before them.

"I'm afraid it is not possible ..."

Brenda turned and whispered Andy pissed.

Brenda raised her eyebrows, '' Excuse me Captain? "

'' Officially, Lieutenant Flynn commit an assault on an unarmed man. "Precisa

Sharon.

'' To prevent it kills Angela! '' If Andy annoyed.

"I know. But he was not armed. ''

Andy raised his arms in the air, '' He was going to kill her! ''

Angela turned to him, 'Andy, calm down ...' '

Sharon looked at Brenda, '' I think we should finish this conversation in your room,

Chief."

Angela nodded to the surprise of the team, '' It's a very good idea Captain. ''

~ OOo ~

Angela Andy and Sharon were all in the Head Office.

'' Well, so if I understand it, the man assaulted you and Lieutenant Flynn, to make it

loosen its grip on you warned, and when he received no answer, he shot himself in the

leg of the aggressor. ''

'' Yes ... '' Angela replied.

Andy nodded, '' This is exactly what happened. ''

Angela turned to the Lieutenant, '' Andy ... ''

'' I see ... '' Said Sharon noting something in his notebook.

Sharon got up and went indoors offices where was the whole team.

'' Chief Johnson, can we talk in private? ''

''We can speak here. I have nothing to hide in my team. ''

"Well, then, according to the evidence given by Mr. Ross and Lieutenant Flynn, aggression

corresponds to the evidence we have been able to find the bottom. But while the case is not closed,

Lieutenant Flynn will have to withdraw from the survey and get his gun. Mr. Ross will not

not help you in this matter either. "

'' What? No no no ! I refuse !''

"I'm afraid you have no choice Chef. If someone learns that one of your Lieutenants has

assaulting a suspect and he continues to work on the investigation, you may pay the price

personally."

Brenda looked at Angela with a pleading look. She wanted the lawyer's help, find an alternative

at the request of Sharon.

'' Chief ... ... The Captain is right. I can not do anything, it is the rules. Sorry.''

Angela suddenly turned and walked toward his office. Brenda did not understand why

Angela had so quickly took the Captain's party. Andy either, and he followed her, ignoring all

the people looking at him.

Andy slammed the office door, '' What was that? ''

Angela looked at him sadly, '' The Truth. ''

Andy moved closer to her, '' The truth? Are you kinding me !''

Angela shook her head quickly, '' No, I do not care about you Andy! I never fucked me

you! I'm doing my job, that's all, like the Captain. ''

The other person on the team quietly listened to the conversation, even Brenda and Sharon

could not resist.

Angela raised an eyebrow, '' It's a problem for you, maybe? ''

'' I did it to save your life! I'm doing this to protect you! And that's why I thanked? '' If Andy

prevailed.

'' I was hired to make you respect the rules! '' If annoyed Angela turn.

"And me to save victims! ''

'' I AM NOT A VICTIM Capito! '' Cried Angela. The whole team was a movement of

decline.

''Yes, yes ! Capito! Next time, I'll do anything! Is that what you want me to say?

You want me to beg your pardon for having saved your life? Or you want to be  
I apologize because I worry about you! ''

'' I never asked you to apologize! And I never asked you to worry about

me !''

Andy came towards her, '' Too bad, you do not have a choice! I can not help it! I do not

not control my feelings! Much less those that I feel for you! ''

Angela took a step toward him in return. Their face red with anger, '' And me? You thought I

controls everything? What I feel for you, what I feel by working with you? "

"After all I've done .."

"Well! You had to force yourself? You take care of my daughter. Diner with me. You have  
force you? "

"Of course not! I did it again! I did it because I wanted to spend time

with you two! "

"Me too it made me happy! But you are a true fica" Cried Angela.

'' In this case we should perhaps stop to experience things for each other! '' Replied Andy.

''Good !''

''Good !''  
"Perfect !''

'' Excellent! ''

'' Wonderful! ''  
''Fantastic ! ''

'' Get out of my office lieutenant Flynn! '' Angela pointed at the door.

'' No worries, Mrs Ross! ''

Andy went out of Angela's office, slamming the door. The brunette sat in his chair and let his

tears flow.

Angela was always very angry against Andy. So much so that she had not even realized they had

attorneys have feelings one  
for the other. Their argument remained unclear in his mind, she remembered her screams to her, her cries to him, and finally slammed door.

Between, there was nothing.

She left his office, still very angry and went to rest room. She served coffee and turned around just

when Captain  
Raydor arrived.

''Captain."

'' Mr. Ross. I would like to talk to you. ''  
Angela was caught off guard, '' I ... Uh ... Okay. ''

Sharon smiled slightly, '' We can go in your office if you like? ''

Angela nodded, 'Yes, you want a coffee? ''

Sharon was surprised by the friendliness of Angela, she was not really used to receiving

little touches from the Major Crimes.

The two women walked past the team to go into Angela's office.

The brunette sat down and motioned for Sharon to sit in front of it, that the redhead made

immediately.

Sharon cleared his throat, '' I have to ask you some questions about your ... Aggression. ''

Angela took a sip of coffee, '' I'll listen. ''

'' Do you know your attacker? ''

''No. But I can give you a description if you want. ''

Sharon noted something in his notebook and shook his head, '' No, it's okay, we know how

he is...''

'' Oh ... Um ... Captain? ''

Sharon looked up to watch Angela. The latter had his head down and looked at his hands.

Sharon sought his eyes, '' Yes? ''

'' East -what if ... You know ... ''

'' No ... Lieutenant Flynn did not kill him. '' Sharon reassured lawyer.

Angela finally raised his head, '' Thank you, Captain. ''

Sharon smiled and got up to leave the office of the beautiful lawyer.

"Oh, Captain!"

"Yes?"

"They will change their minds about you. I know it is you may be equal, but they change their

minds.

Once they understand that you are doing your job, and your job is that most of the

whiten and not to make the plunge, they will change their minds. "

Sharon smiled again and nodded, grateful. She must now have a

discussion with Brenda, but she was arrested by the Chief Pope before going through all the

room.

Andy, when with him, was very angry after Sharon but Angela. He did not understand why

she took up the defense of Captain. Yet he believed he saw clear signs, that looks

lying on the other when leaving the room the day with his daughter, dinner, comforting arm

another yesterday after the attack ... Lieutenant was so lost in thought he did not hear

his colleague.

''Oh ! Andy you're on Mars or something?! '' Shouted Provenza.

''What do you want ? ''

'' Tell me, what you going to do? ''

'' How so? '' Asked Andy nonchalantly.

Provenza shrugged, '' Do not be stupid! You're angry, yes, but if you wait quietly

it comes to you, you will wait a long time ... ''

''You know what ? Let go of me. Maybe, maybe yes, I have feelings for her. But I do not have

tired, I do not know what to do ... "

Andy got up and went for a coffee. When he came out, he heard his friend whispering "idiot".

~ OOo ~

It was 17:00 Angela remained in his office all day. She had to occupy the mind and  
what better than completing paperwork, paperwork that she hated to do, but

today helped him much. She was very upset, she had had a discussion with Captain  
about a change in the Major Crimes, it promised well, but with the team  
Brenda, nothing was ever on.

Andy also remained the Major Crimes, he also found the excuse 'to classify folders'.

Sharon had accepted this lame excuse, she knew that in the eyes of the law, Andy chained to a

office was considered as a punishment that enclose home. And the purpose of Sharon

was not to put a spoke in the wheels of the team.

Julio arrived, he walked up to his chief and captain.

'' Chief, Tom Grayson is interrogation room ... ''

'' Well, I'll go talk to him. ''

'' Chief, I think I better come with you ... "The Sharon interrupted.

''Why this ?''

'' If someone outside the Major Crimes fact that interview, you will not be accused of

breach of the rules ... Neither of non-cooperation. '' Explained Sharon.

Brenda sighed, '' I feel I have no choice then. ''

''Not really.''

'' Well, in that case, follow me. Let's go talk to this man. ''

Brenda was going when Flynn interrupted.

'' Chief, I know I have no right to participate. But is it that I can at least look

interrogation? ''

'' Andy, I ... '' Brenda turned to Sharon.

'' It's not a good idea Lieutenant. Sorry.''

''I see...''

The two women left the room. Brenda smiled softly at Sharon, glad to have had the

supports. Stand up to Andy was always difficult.

Sharon and Brenda took around the table. Sharon looked at Angela with her attacker

famous 'Dark Raydor' look, when Brenda to her jaw was so tight that the men in

the viewing room was bad for her. Or rather, for man sat opposite her.

'' Well, what happened, Mr. Grayson? ''

'' I think you already knew that. One of your officers shot me. '' Tom replied calmly.

'' Yes, we know. But what we do not know is why. '' Said Sharon.

''I do not know...''

'' Oh really, I think you know well! '' Brenda Sharon got angry and threw a

look to ask him to calm down.  
"Mr. Grayson, that's the only chance you have to defend yourself. If I were you, I would take."

''The truth ? Why ? You will put me in jail? And the guy who shot me, you go  
put in jail too? ''

'' Why? '' Asked the redhead.

'' For attempted murder! He tried to kill me! Shit ! I was not me! "

"You assaulted a lawyer!" Bung adds, "We have surveillance video

to prove it !"

"You're screwed." Sharon said simply

"You are a real bitch manipulative you. '' Tom replied.

Sharon did not move an inch, '' is often said to me. ''

Tom leaned slightly forward on the table, '' Basically, you look like him a lot. ''

''Who are you talking about ?''

'' Angela. You look like him enormously ... Well physically, too, are both

super hot, but you look like in its behavior too. ''

"You know her well? '' Asked Brenda with disgust ..

Tom shook his head, '' No, not really. But I know how it is. ''

'' How do you know that? ''

'' It's because of her that my brother Conord was sent to prison. ''

'' So you wanted to kill her. '' Said Sharon.

Tom shook his head, '' No, I have not wanted to kill her for that ... ''

"Then why? '' Asked the blonde.

"He had the death penalty! It is actually KILL there! He has not had time to say goodbye to his

children! You understand or is too sentimental for the cops? ''

'' If your brother sent to prison, that's a reason I think. '' Fit remarked Sharon.

"He had avenged a guy who took him his girlfriend. He defended his honor and this bitch was damn

in prison.''

'' Everything is a story of revenge in your family ... '' said Brenda.

'' It's a problem for you? '' Asked Tom.  
"Yes enormous. Chef stop the attempted murder. I finished my work, we leave

judge do his. "Brenda nodded and stood up with Sharon. Leaving Tom alone to write his

confessions.

~ OOo ~

Angela had finally returned home. Sharon had gone to see her before leaving, telling him that the

suspect had made his confession and everything

would be well. Once home, she had taken a cup and it was actually a hot chocolate with stracciatella

ice covered with whipped cream.

She needed comfort. She would settle on her couch when someone knocked on his front door. After the adventures of the day,

his heart began to beat rapidly and she put her cup on the table with a trembling hand. She stood

quietly and looked eye

Beef door. Andy. Andy was at the door. She opened the door and immediately closed. She went

back to sit on the couch. She

Andy heard sigh and opened the door.

'' I think I have told you to go. ''

'' But I'm here. ''

Angela refused to look at him and kept his eyes fixed on her whipped, '' You'd better go ... ''

Andy approached her behind the couch.

''I do not want. Not now.''

Angela turned and looked at Andy's eyes.

''What do you want ?''

'' Present my apologies. ''

Angela raised her eyebrows, '' What? ''

Andy walked around the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of her, '' Angela, I'm really

sorry ... I will never have the you talk like that ... Really. ''

Angela sat up a little, '' Andy ... ''  
'' No, Angela. I have no excuse! I treated you like ... As if you were the enemy.

But you're not Angela ... And I'm really, really sorry. What I told you is

unforgivable."

Angela took the hands of Andy in his, '' No, you're not ... it's just unforgivable

it hurt me ... But I have my Andy wrongs. ''  
Andy rubbed his hands with his thumb, 'No you do not. And I'm sorry for you

having made the effort. I assure you, this is not what I wanted. This is not what I want. ''  
Angela moved on the couch to sit closer to the edge and closer to him.

'' Andy, tell me what you upset? ''

Andy looked down at the ground, '' The fact that you give reason to Captain. Angela, I you

saves life and you want to put me in quarantine ... "

Angela shook her head, '' No, of course not, I would not! It's just that... ''

Andy looked up, '' What? ''

Angela pulled his hands from Andy, missing their heat immediately, '' What I knew worries

you were going to have you and the team if you were part of the investigation. And I do not want

create problems. That's my job. This is why Pope hired me. So when you

you are angry I ... It made me sad. ''  
'' It was not my goal ... sorry, really ... Sorry. '' Andy ran a hand through his hair

nervously.

'' Oh lord ... Andy, stop making excuses and take me in your arms before I change  
mind. ''

Andy smiled and took her in his arms, holding her tightly against him. A few seconds later,  
Angela stepped back a little.

'' You ... You want something? To eat ? To drink ?''

'' Oh ... I would not bother you. ''  
Angela got up to the kitchen, '' Andy, you do not bother me absolutely not! ''

'' No, I really want to abuse ... ''

Angela laughed, '' But you do not overdo it! Andy, it will make me very happy. And then you have

to you

forgive.''

Andy laughed too, '' Um ... Ok ... Also, what you have on your coffee table looks very good! ''

'' I can make one if you want? ''

Andy nodded, '' This is a very good idea ... ''

Angela had finished chocolate Andy. She had given him and both began on the couch and

watched a movie. Angela was much more relaxed than it was this morning and have

Andy beside her made her a playful mood. Alor he was focused on the screen, the lawyer put a

little whipped me on her finger and spread him on the cheek. She burst out laughing and threw his

head back, exposing her neck. Andy had never seen so beautiful. But if she wanted

play, they were going to play. Then she laughed again, he quietly put his cup on the table.

'' You will pay me! ''

Angela wiped the corners of his eyes and shook his head, '' No, no, no! Andy, please, no! I have

did it for a laugh ... ''

"Are you kidding? No worries! ''

Andy quickly turned to Angela and pinned her against the couch, trapping her body between  
that Andy and leather. She feared much tickling and laughter resumed his Italian side

the top.

'' Andy, per favore ... è insopportabile! '' (Andy, please you ... it's unbearable!)

'' Che che amo di apprendere implorare Angela! '' (I love to hear you beg me Angela.)  
As soon as he finished his sentence he realized what he had just said and stopped. The beautiful

brunette did not move

and not realized the position they were. Andy was on top of her. he

had stuck his hands in one of his own over the head of Angela. She could feel  
rubbing his chest against the chest of Andy with each breath. Their bellies are also touched and

in its fight, Angela tried to push Andy with his legs, which now amounted to

have one of her legs around his waist and the other around his thigh. She could feel the

Andy heavy breathing against her face and she's holding a groan when Andy

began to rise, which made rub their hips together.

'' Sorry ... '' apologized Andy.

Angela smiled nervously, '' No, it's nothing ... In addition, it is I who started ... ''

Angela approached Andy, she took what was left of whipped against his thumb and licked without

reflect. Andy's eyes were fixed on the lips of Angela and she blushed even more. Then she

leaned against the arm of Andy, the latter raised his left and Angela wedge against his shoulder and

torso. Andy's hand rested on the hip of the beautiful brunette. They finished their movie in this

position, but both were too busy analyzing the sensations that the proximity of the body

the other procured. Andy felt Angela move against her and saw that she was asleep. He should

leave,

but did nothing. He was extremely touched that makes him confident enough to fall asleep in

his arms. Then he sank deeper into the couch, shook Angela a little harder against him and

fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : The Characters and the story is not mine , I just brrowed !_

 _SHARON IS HERE !_

Andy and Angela were still in the arms of one another. They had moved slightly overnight, but had not loosened so far. Andy was now lying on his left side, stuck between the couch and the back of Angela. His left arm was under the neck of the lawyer and slightly bent almost against her breasts so she would not fall, or that it was far from him. His other arm was against the body of the lawyer, his hand resting on his ax. He liked having him around and having completely lost his face in brown mane. Angela was also very quiet, it was a completely relaxed face, as if it was normal for them to sleep together. Andy was the first to wake up. When he moved a little panicked and did not know what to do. He did not want to wake her, but at the same time he did not believe that he had taken advantage of the situation. He felt the change in breathing brown. She was awake, and he still had not moved.

Angela felt the hand of Andy on his hip, hot and heavy but she immediately loved the feeling. She turned on her back, Andy hand of sliding on his belly.

'' Hi. '' He smiled.

'' Hi ... uh ... I ... Are you okay? '' Asked Andy.

Angela nodded and buried her face against his chest, '' Yes I am well, even very well. ''

Andy smiled and began to stroke the belly of Angela when it began to gurgle.

"You are hungry.''

'' Do not you? '' Andy chuckled at the question, Angela's voice was muffled against his shirt and  
he thought it was very cute.

''So many...''

Angela turned slowly to avoid falling and rose to the despair of Andy. He looked  
a moment and stood up in turn.

'' You want what? '' He asked the Italian once in the kitchen.

'' Oh no, do not bother, I'd take something on the way. ''

Angela frowned, '' Do not be stupid Andy. You are here, so take breakfast  
with me !''

Andy moved closer to her, '' Ok, but let me do it. ''

"Um ... I ... ''

'' Angela, let me do the breakfast bar and you'll change you. ''

Angela raised her eyebrows, '' I am not good in that outfit? ''

Andy is still a little closer to her and gave her his famous smile, '' Oh, yes. You are perfect in  
this outfit...''

Angela looked up at him, biting his lower lip. Andy had his eyes fixed on that  
lip, he would have preferred to bite himself.

'' Well, okay ... I'm going to change. ''  
~ OOo ~

A few minutes later, Angela out of her bathroom. Andy had melted chocolate on  
strawberries and had put on a plate. He also remade coffee, for he felt that all  
two were in need. Angela was very surprised. She placed at the counter without  
Andy noise and looked back to her, moving in her kitchen. He turned and jumped.

'' Angela! You scared me.''

Angela laughed softly, '' Sorry, I did not ... What you are preparing us good? ''

Andy took a coated strawberry chocolate and gave him. Angela smiled and took strawberries and munched  
quickly with his teeth without leaving Andy eye.

''It is delicious !''

Andy pleased with him, smiled, '' Good, there's a full plate. ''

Angela nodded, smiling at him, '' You're ... ''

'' I am? '' He asked him.

'' Fantastico. '' (Great.) He replied simply Angela.

"Grazie. '' (Thanks).

Within minutes everything was cleared and tidied, Andy proposed to Angela to accompany  
the office of Major Crimes, which she gladly accepted.

Once arriving at the premises, the lawyer was surprised to see the captain.

'' Ah, Mr. Ross! I am delighted to see you. Can we talk ? In private? '' Asked Sharon  
gently.

'' Of course Captain, no problem. Come into my office. '' Angela motioned for Sharon  
follow after a last smile at Andy. Provenza looked strangely everyone.

'' She wants him what? '' Asked Andy to his friend.

'' What I know me! '' Grumbled another.

'' It's going to air between you and Angela, right Andy? '' Said Gabriel.

'' Yes, well, we're friends, that's all. '' Andy said, sitting at his desk.

''Really ? What friends? '' Asked Julio.

'' They can not be. Andy is too afraid to invite him to dinner. '' Said Provenza without looking up  
his crossword.

'' What? But it's wrong ! It's just that...''

'' That you're a coward! ''

'' What? No ! And to prove you wrong, I'll invite him to dinner! ''

Andy got up and took a step toward the desk before Angela turn around and sit down.

"Finally, once it has finished speaking to the Wicked Witch of the West. ''

~ OOo ~  
The two women were both well established in the office. Angela on his chair and

Sharon just in front of her.

'' I have to tell you something very important ... '' Began Sharon.

'' Important? What is going on ?''

'' Yesterday I had a discussion with Pope and Angela ... I want you to know that I'm not  
responsible for that choice, but ... ''

Angela stepped forward slightly in his chair, '' What choice? Captain, what you tell me? ''

Sharon looked down, '' Pope will wish to resign the Chief Johnson. ''

Angela stopped moving for a moment before recovering, '' Excuse me? Are you kidding  
me ?''

Sharon shook her head, '' No, but I would have preferred ... ''

'' And who will replace the? ''

Sharon looked back at his hands.

'' You course. Why I ask. '' Angela remarked.

'' I did not want it to happen like that. ''

Angela was very disturbed, '' How did you want it to happen? ''

'' Angela, I do not agree with the choice of Pope, far from it. But I can not deny it  
post. It would be folly for the team and for me. But I do not want it poses  
problem...''

Angela shook her head to calm down, it was not the fault of Sharon, '' Yes, of course. I am  
sorry ... But why you came to me to tell me? I am not a director nor  
chief ?''

''I know. But you're the only one who does not hate me in this brigade. In addition you are one of  
strengths of the team. "

Angela raised her eyebrows, '' How do you know that? ''

Sharon smiled, '' You have quite a reputation. And if I take the place of the Chief, I would like to know  
what I was committed ... I do not want to force the hand, just ... ''

Angela interrupted and Sharon was very grateful, '' I suggest we talk to  
Pope. All two and see what happens. ''

'' I totally agree with you. 15h to say? ''

Angela nodded, '' This is perfect for me Captain. ''

Sharon Angela smiled before leaving the office, "Angela? Thank you."

The lawyer smiled, "I beg you, Sharon."  
~ OOo ~  
Sharon had left but their visit had left Angela nervous. What should she do?

Brenda was a great leader. But Sharon also would make a good leader and Angela knew. She would not be responsible for the departure of Brenda. She had to talk to someone. Angela got up and went into the room offices. When Andy saw her enter, he got up and walked toward her.

'' Andy, you want something? ''

Andy smiled read, '' You want to go for coffee? ''

'' I ... Uh ... Yes, please. '' Stuttered a little lawyer. Andy smiled even more.

They both decide that coffee outside the office they would do good. Andy himself  
proposed to go in the corner of the street. Far enough that they do not know many people,  
but close enough so that they can quickly return if called. Andy felt that some  
was something wrong and he wanted to help Angela.

'' Angela, what's wrong? ''

'' Nothing's going ... ''

Andy reached out to take the hand of Angela in his.

''Tell me...''

Angela sighed and stared into his coffee cup, '' Pope wants to resign Brenda. He wants  
to Captain at the head of the division. ''

'' What? This ... this bitch? ''

Angela stroked Andy's hand with his thumb to try to calm him, 'Andy, I took you  
it is far from a monster. Much less a bitch. ''

"Of course if it's a bitch. Straddling the rules ... A pretentious sour of it! ''

Angela removed his hands from Andy.

'' You thought that about me when I arrived? ''

Andy looked baffled, '' What? No ! Of course not !''

''Yes that's it.''

Angela got up and walked out furious, Andy followed her and took her arm.

'' Angela, I have not thought about it you! Never !''

Angela pushed the arm Andy, '' Why not? It is similar in a way. We follow the rules,  
we know them by heart and it is there for you to enforce them ... Andy Sharon and I  
have the same work to a stage near. ''

'' Angela, never say you look like him. ''

Angela huffed in exasperation, '' Andy, in a way, I like him a lot. ''

Andy looked up to heaven, Angela walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

'' Andy, I'd like that ... ''

'' What? '' He repeated intrigued.

Angela moved away from Andy.

'' Andy, please, make an effort with Sharon ... ''

Andy took astonishment, '' Sharon? You call by his first name now? ''

'' Andy ... Please, try at least to me. In addition, if it become your boss ... Oh and  
Heck, Andy, please, it's not so bad ... I assure you. ''

Andy shook his head, '' Angela ... ''

'' Andy ... ''

'' Ok, I will make the effort ... "

Angela smiled, "Ah! Thank you."

Angela and Andy returned from their coffee. They were in the elevator when the Captain Raydor  
arrived. Angela gave a knowing look to Andy and the latter smiled, which shocked slightly  
Sharon. She came and stood alongside Angela. The climb to the first floor that Major Crimes  
was silent. Once there, Andy left past Sharon before him redoing a smile.

'' Thank you ... '' she said softly.

'' Not what Captain. ''

Sharon once past, he also let out Angela.

Angela smiled, '' Thank you, Lieutenant. ''

'' It's quite normal, sir. ''

Sharon and Angela went both to the Pope's office as planned.

'' Ladies. '' He said, looking up.

'' Chief Pope. '' Replied the two women.

''What are you doing here ?''

'' The captain told me about your project. '' Angela started.

Pope shook his head, '' I see, and of course you do not agree. ''

'' That's right, Chief. And either captain does not agree. ''

'' Angela, I do not see it change for you. As for you Captain, you have a better  
position. ''

'' But I do not want to cause twists to Chief Johnson. '' Sharon defended himself.

'' It is I who makes the decisions here, not you two. ''  
'' On what grounds? '' Angela asked.

Pope looked strangely, '' Excuse me? ''

Angela went a little office, '' Let's be honest, Chief. Want to generate Brenda.  
But for what reason? You want to resign and not the transfer, it would be frowned upon,

is not it ?"  
''A reason ? You want a reason, Master? ''

Pope grabbed two well-filled files and placed them on his desk.

"All this are deposits of complaints against Chief Johnson. I'm still waiting on my 3 box  
email. I can not cover it. And neither are you, Angela. ''

'' There must be a solution. '' Said Sharon.  
'' It'll go, whatever you do. So either you take this post Captain, either you stay in  
Internal Affairs. As for you Angela, if you still want to hold my head, it's your choice  
Brenda but leave whatever you may think. Good day, ladies. ''

Sharon and Angela looked at each other and left the Pope's office.  
'' I'm sorry. '' Sharon sighed.

'' You had nothing to do, Captain. I ... I have to do something for Brenda ... ''

'' I'd better go. ''

Angela grabbed her arm, '' What? No, stay here, I'll still need you. ''

Sharon looked surprised, "Why?"

'' Sharon Listen, I know we can do nothing against Pope. But we can at least try  
to work things out with Brenda and the team, right? "

"What do you think ?"

"I have an idea ..." He said the brunette.

''Which ?''  
"Deposits of complaint. If we can relieve, it will surely be transferred elsewhere. ''

'' It's a great idea, Angela. ''

'' I'll get it all. Just wait for me in the meeting room? ''

Sharon nodded, 'Yes.' '

The lawyer went to the Pope and Sharon's office to the boardroom. She spent so  
in front of the whole team. After Sharon left, Provenza could not help asking the question.

'' But what she does there yet cella there? ''

'' I took as she has done nothing serious. ''

''Are you kidding me ? Since when do the advocates? it does not get better, Flynn! ''  
'' In a sense, her job is to whitewash us. ''

''I am going to throw up.''

Andy looked up at the sky and heard the remarks of his friend.

'' Well, I'll get me a coffee, anyone want one? ''

''No it's OK.''

''I already have one.''

''No !''

Andy got up and went to rest room. On the way, he saw the captain sitting at the meeting table  
waiting. Angela asked her to be nice to her, so he entered the room.

'' Captain, you ... You want a coffee? ''  
'' I ... er ... ''

'' I'm not going to poison, do not worry. '' Andy joked.

Sharon giggled, '' Oh ... That thought never crossed my mind. I ... I want a good

coffee yes. ''  
Sharon smiled sweetly and Andy did the same. By the time he turned around, and Angela came with

all these files in the arm, he almost the reverse.

'' Excuse me. '' If he apologized.  
''No problem.''

Andy let out Angela and she put the issues on the table in front of Sharon.

Andy went to get two coffees. When he arrived, he gave one to Sharon with a big smile,  
which began to slightly irritate Angela.

'' Thank you, Lieutenant. ''

'' But it's quite normal. ''

Angela rolled her eyes sky before taking another complaint against the Chief.

'' You want one Angela? ''

Angela replied without looking up the record, '' No. ''

'' Ok ... if you need, tell me. ''

Angela made him a fake smile, '' I think we'll be fine, Lieutenant. ''

'' Okay ... '' he said before leaving the room.

He did not understand why Angela was cold with him. It was exactly what she had asked her yet ...

It had been several hours since Sharon and Angela were trying to relieve the Chief of records.  
Until now, they had managed to take a few complaints, but not as much

they would have wanted. Angela decided to go for Brenda to tell him. when Andy  
Angela lives he immediately rose from his chair walked toward her. He set her face to block him  
passage.

'' You ... You want to eat something? ''

'' Now? '' Angela asked a little annoyed.

''Why not ?''

'' But I have to go talk to Chief Johnson about ... you know ... ''

Andy nodded, '' Oh yes it. An other time ?''

''Yes.''

''Do you want help ? I mean ... I know you can do it ... But ... I ... ''

Angela walked around without letting him finish his sentence, '' I'll be fine. ''  
Andy watched her go, 'Okay.' '

Angela knocked and entered the office of his chief.

'' Oh Angela, I have not seen you for the day! You are fine ?''

'' I had a problem to solve. ''

Brenda tilted her head to the side, clearly interested, '' And you succeeded? ''

'' Not quite ... You can follow me, please? ''

Brenda stood up quickly, '' Uh ... Yes, of course. ''

Brenda and beautiful lawyer walked into a meeting room. When Brenda saw the captain, it was  
taking a shock. Sharon was there and it meant that something was wrong, and she knew  
absolutely not what.

Sharon looked up Brenda and told him to sit down, '' Chief, we have something to  
you say. "Began the redhead.

"Yes ?"

'' The Chief Pope ... ... Would like ... Well, he wants ... he ... '' stuttered Angela.

'' He wants you to go. '' Blurted Sharon.

'' What? But why? '' Exclaimed Brenda.

'' The complaints ... Chef, Captain and I have ... We tried to lighten your folder

but we did not succeed as we would have liked. "

'' What does that mean exactly? He wants to fire me? '' Brenda got up and walked like a fury  
in the room.

Sharon nodded, '' No, it's worse. He wants you to resign ... ''

'' No, but he does not care about me! I can not let my team like that! I can not leave!  
I ... I do not have another job! I..."

'' Chief, calm down. I can find another job within the police ... But not in Los  
Angeles ... "

Brenda looked Sharon grinning, '' Of course ... You would do that for me! I do not believe a

One second captain, and I'm willing to bet that it is you who will take my place! ''

'' Chief, I know you do not like much the captain, but I'm sure she will manage  
the team. And you can always come here ... ''

Brenda resumed her place in the chair, '' I see ... So, I'm out of work ... ''

'' I told you I aillais find you a job. '' He said Sharon.

'' You do that by guilt. ''

Sharon does not have time to answer, Brenda had already left very upset. Angela turned to the

Captain.

'' I ... They ... Captain, I am sure they will change their minds about you. ''

Sharon got up and walked over to Angela.

"I am less to you. But thank you Angela, you are at least behind me. ''

Angela smiled and put his hand on the shoulder of Sharon.

'' They change their minds, I promise you. They may be true, but far from stupid. ''

~ OOo ~

The evening came and Brenda had met everyone in the room offices. She had to  
the news before they learn it from someone else.

'' Good, Head told us. '' Asked the older Lieutenants.

Brenda slightly put her hair up, '' I ... I have to leave the brigade. ''

'' Seriously? '' Asked Julio.

'' Yes ... But I ... Finally, the Chief Pope wanted me to resign. Then the Captain got me a  
another position. ''

'' Too kind on the part of Captain. '' Replied Provenza.

'' Lieutenant ... '' Warned Brenda.

'' No, I refuse. You will go and it is she who will become our leader! ''

Sharon took a step toward the team, '' I do not want it to be like this! It was not my aim when I came here. ''

'' Oh, really? '' Asked Provenza.

Angela was about to defend Captain Andy but the forestalled.

'' It's good enough! The job of the captain was to whitewash us. To prove the innocence of good  
cops. It's not his fault that Pope wants to clear the Chief. Yes, that's not cool. Yes, the Chief will  
missed. But the Captain has nothing to do with that! ''

All were in shock. Andy had the decency to take Sharon. The woman who had  
interviewed dozens of times. Even Angela was not expecting it. She felt a strange wave  
mounted in it she had not felt for ages. But she did not let it show.  
Ask Andy to be nice to Sharon may have been a bad idea after all.

'' Forget it, please. I'll go rest and you all should do the same ... ''  
Said Brenda.

'' I totally agree with you Chief! '' Exclaimed Provenza.

'' Yes, it's a great idea ... '' said Sharon.

'' I will also go! Captain, you want me to take you back? '' Asked Andy.

Angela quickly turned his head and looked at him Andy. There was no sign of him weird.  
Is he could dredge it without even noticing?

'' I ... um ... ''

'' It does not bother me...''

''Um yes. Mer ... Thank you. ''

Angela looked up at the sky. Provenza looked beautiful brunette then got up from his chair, adjusted his  
tie and approached Angela.

'' Angela, I take you? '' He suggested.

'' I have my own car, Lieutenant ... ''

'' That's true, but it does not bother me to. In addition, we can take something to eat on the  
path.''

Andy Angela looked completely lost. They had to go out tonight though. Remove Sharon  
take a shower and go to Angela would not it took over an hour. What was she playing?  
Angela smiled at Provenza before giving him a yes answer. This annoyed many  
especially Andy.

Provenza motioned for Angela to pass him and put her hand on his lower back. Andy looked  
the stage in anger, before heading also to the elevator, accompanied by Sharon.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : The characters and the story is not mine , i juste borrowed_

 _Ps : I'm french , so sorry for my bad English_

 _This fic is now Major Crimes !_

Angela was at home and had just come out of the bathroom. She had already dressed and made up when  
someone knocked at her door. She opened it and found Andy, with two coffees in hand.

'' What do you want? '' He she asked.

'' Good morning to you too Angela. ''

Angela smiled dryly, '' Hello, what do you want? ''

Andy pointed a finger inside the house, '' I come in? ''

Angela looked up to the sky and let out Andy. He went to ask the two cafes on the table

approached Angela who took a step back.

'' Angela, you did this happen? ''

Angela tapped his foot angrily, 'What does it happen to me? It's a joke! It is rather for me to

ask this question. ''

Andy frowned, '' But nothing happens to me! It is you who have accepted that you Provenza

back, and it is you who have said yes to going out to dinner with him. ''

'' It is a reproach? Because I point out that it was you who escorted the Captain. ''

Andy said nothing for a few seconds, '' Huh? I just did what you asked me. ''

'' I told you to be nice, not to put it in your bed! ''

Andy had recoiled, '' What? But I did not sleep with her! ''

'' In that case, let me rephrase. I asked you to be nice to her, not the

dredge in order to put it in your bed It's better like that ?''

Andy raised his hands in the air, '' Angela, I ... I do not understand why you are in this state if

you do not envi had me to be nice to her ... "

"Ah, now it's my fault you dredge Sharon. ''

'' But I do not mess! '' Exclaimed Andy qu'agacé more.

''Of course yes !''

Andy could not help because the front door of the house opened Angela slowly and

man came slowly.

'' I heard screaming, okay? ''

Angela looked at the man and opened his eyes, '' T .. Tim? ''

The man walked towards Angela and Andy.

'' I hope I do not mind? '' He said, looking at Andy.

'' We were talking. ''

Tim chuckled, '' Talk? You gueuliez at you. Well, anyway ... you dating? ''

He asked.

Andy did not contradict him. Either way could he respond when Angela  
Tim looked that way. His eyes did not leave the man since he entered and Andy  
had no desire to leave, his curiosity and jealousy prevented it.

'' Okay ... I see ... '' Tim replied after a few seconds.

Angela shook her head as if to compose herself, '' No, we ... we're not together.  
What are you doing here? ''

''Really ? You're not together? This seemed very passionate yet as argument. ''

'' No, Angela and I are colleagues. But we had a discussion rather serious, so if

you could leave us finish ... "If Andy annoyed.

Tim approached Angela, they were suddenly very close. He turned his head and looked at Andy.

'' So it does not bother you if I do that? ''

By the time he had finished his sentence, he kissed Angela. The latter was very surprised but  
kissed her very gently. Andy suddenly assumed an air of disgust, he had

do something, but not very well know if he wanted to vomit or give a punch  
in the face of the lady-killer. The man landed roughly and was entitled to a kiss? Andy  
had spent hours with her and felt clearly used.

At the end of the kiss, Tim and Angela had still not left eye.

'' I'll leave you. '' Said Andy.

He opened the door, but before leaving, he could resist.

'' Angela, you know what? ''

Angela finally looked at Andy, '' What? ''

'' You were right about Sharon. ''

To say he left home angry was an understatement.

'' Who is Sharon? '' Asked Tim Angela once they were alone.

'' The Captain of the Brigade Major crimes. ''

''I see...''

Tim put his hands on hips Angela and gently pushed up the thighs

beautiful brunette touching her kitchen table.

Angela put her hands on his chest, '' Tim ... ''

'' What? ''

''Why are you here ?''

Tim stroked her hips by simply moving his thumbs, '' I'm in Los Angeles two

days for my job and I say I aillais come see you. '' he replied simply.

''I see.''

''Am I bothering you ?''

Angela shook her head and smiled, '' No, far from it, but I have to go to work ... ''

'' As long as the captain does not call you, you have time ... '' said Tim, approaching a little more

her.

Angela laughed a little, '' That's right, you're right! Do you want ... ''

She could finish her sentence, Tim pulled her tightly. They kissed languidly and

Angela felt Tim moved one of his hands on her buttocks. She moaned mindlessly and all these

bubbling sensations she did back memories pile. Their relationship was short

but extremely passionate. They had not been in love, but had not used not

more. They were reviewed very few times in recent years, but each time it was the same

thing. Tim attracted Angela as a lover, and she gave him the same effect. Their relationship was

sensual. His memories stopped when Tim caught her thighs to take against him.

He turned and walked into the living room for her on the couch. He kissed her neck and her

nibbled the ear lobe. Angela ran her hands along her back until her ass for

tighten around her. She could be excited, she really could have ... But one frustration

prevented completely take off, and that frustration had graying hair,

beautiful brown eyes, an ass to die for and a decidedly Italian temperament.

~ OOo ~

Andy came to the office very upset, which did not go unnoticed for the rest of the team.

'' What have you in the morning? Did you have a bad night? Mine was great ... '' teased Provenza.

'' That's right, you do not care of my mouth! ".

Provenza huffed and went back to work grumbling quietly.

Sharon was in his office. After receiving a phone call, she headed the team.

'' We have a murder gentlemen. ''

'' And where are we going Captain? ''

'' At the Burton Manor. ''

Sharon heard Provenza complain one more time before getting up and put his jacket.

~ OOo ~

The team and Sharon had just arrived at the mansion. Julio, Andy, and Tao, went up the

footprints with Scientific. Sharon, she was with the wife of the victim.

'' Mrs. Burton ... ''

'' Please, call me Victoria. ''

'' Well, Victoria. Is that you can follow me to the office of Major Crimes? ''

Victoria wiped the traces of mascara that still flowed from his eyes, '' I, uh ... ''

'' We just want your evidence. '' Sharon reassured.

'' Oh, ok. Yes, I will follow you ... ''

Sharon nodded, '' Thank you, Lieutenent Provenza? ''

'' Captain? ''

'' Will you accompany Mrs. Burton on our premises? ''

Provenza motioned for the woman to follow, '' Of course, Captain. ''

~ OOo ~

Sharon took the testimony of Mrs. Burton and emerged in offices.

'' Well, Lieutenant Tao, Detective Sanchez, find me information about Ms. Victoria

Burton and her husband. Lieutenants Flynn and Provenza, go see where Dr. Morales. ''

When she had finished distributing his team, Sharon went to the office of Angela. she hit

and slowly opened the door.

'' Hello, Captain. '' Angela bowed.

'' Hello, here, this is the testimony of Victoria Burton, I thought you'd want to have. ''

Angela nodded and took the sheet stretched by Sharon, '' Good. ''

Sharon went out of Angela's office but turned around and approached the desk in front of Angela.

'' Anything else? '' Asked the lawyer surprise.

'' I ... uh ... I want to make it n 'there is no problem between us ...' '

Angela had a nice smile, '' Problems? But there is no you and me Captain. ''

'' Well, it reassures me ... Well, I'll leave you with that statement ... See you later. ''

Angela watched her go without a word. When Sharon was out, Angela sank a little more

in his chair and sighed, '' Yes ... See you later ... ''

The whole team had to work extremely hard to make progress on this matter, but now they felt  
all stuck and had to wait for the results from different laboratories. Andy got up and went into the

Office Sharon.

'' Oh, Lieutenant, what do you want? '' He asked gently beautiful redhead.

'' Want a coffee? ''

'' Uh ... Lieutenant, I appreciate the efforts you make, really, but why are you ... If ...

Yes...''

'' Nice ... '' Ends Andy for her.

Sharon nodded.

'' I ... Uh, you ... Well ... '' stuttered in turn Andy.

'' Come on, tell me! '' The Sharon encouraged.

'' Angela asked me to be ... Well, you see ... To be kinder to you, letting you

a chance.''

Sharon pursed his lips to keep from smiling, '' I see ... But it's not worth doing

all that, well, I do not want to interfere between you two ... ''

'' We both? '' Asked Andy surprised.

'' You and Angela. '' He said Sharon, smiling.

'' But we're not together ... ''

'' Oh, I know. And it's not likely to happen if you continue to behave like this with me.

So go you get some coffee, Lieutenant. And, talk with Angela. ''

Andy left the office of his disturbed Captain. He really did not understand all that was

but said he had enough grasps the "it's not going to happen if you continue like this

with me. "But suddenly everything became clear to him, Angela behavior towards him and

his coldness with Sharon, it made him smile.

Sharon, she was returned to the office where his new team was.

''So ?''

Julio turned to her, '' Victoria Burton is a manipulative woman, cold and avoids display

his feelings. She likes to control everything: it's a powerful woman who knows control  
his image. It is also a very protective mother, even if she has tense relations with

their children.''

Sharon and the rest of his colleagues, looked at him quizzically.

'' What? That's what they all say ... ''

Sharon smiled and turned to Mike, '' And the husband? ''

'' Henry Burton CEO Burton Global. He is highly respected among his peers, whether in the

business or corporation. This is a clever businessman and successful operating

often with an integrity that even becomes doubtful. ''

'' And we all know how it ended ... '' added Provenza.

'' Lieutenant ... '' Warned Sharon.

Provenza shrugged, '' What? That is true... ''

'' Is that we have information on their children? ''

'' Daniel and Christa Burton. They both live in LA ... '' Said Andy watching his

folder.

'' Fine, I'll get Angela and we can go see them. Julio so come with Angela,

Andy and myself. ''

Sharon went to the office of Angela, she knocked gently and entered.

'' Captain ... I read that testimony and everything is very clear. I see nothing strange. '' Angela said.

Sharon nodded, '' Good. Angela, can you come with me? I'll talk to children

Victoria with Lieutenant Flynn. ''

'' Oh ... Yes, of course. '' Replied the lawyer, rising.

'' Super ... Oh, and Angela? ''

"Yes ?''

''Thank you.''

'' What? '' Angela asked surprised.

'' Andy told me you had to ask him to be nice to me ... ''

''Oh. He told you that ... ''

Sharon smiled, '' Yes, thank you, very much. ''

Angela gave a little wave of his hand, '' I took you in Sharon, this is normal. Well, we'll see

children of Mrs. Burton? ''

''Yes let's go.''

~ OOo ~

Burton Children who finally accepted to follow the team in offices, Julio and Andy

left to settle in the meeting rooms. They then joined the rest of the team in the

viewing room to watch the questioning of Christa led by Sharon and Angela ..

'' Well, we'd like Christa information about your father. '' Began Sharon.

Christa put her hair up, '' Why I will give you information? ''

'' To help us find the murderer of your father. If you do not help us, it means that

you make obstruction of justice, and therefore, you may be stopped! '' said Angela.

'' What? No no no ! It's not fair ! You will not put me in jail? ''

Sharon shrugged, '' That depends on you ... You will help us? ''

'' Ok ... Ok ... I'll help you. What do you want to know ?''

"Do you know if your father could have any enemies?"

'' You mean besides my mother and her competitors? ''

Angela looked Sharon corner, '' I see ... Who would want to rob you? ''

Christa looked up to heaven, '' All the people who do not have our money ... But I know

who would be crazy enough to do it. ''

'' Really? '' Sharon insisted.

"Yes. Really sorry, I can not tell you anything more. My father did not tell me about her

business.''

Angela pushed to a notebook to the woman, '' Can you we put it all in writing if

Please ?''

''Now ? But I go a manicure! '' Said Christa showing his hands.

The redhead smiled, '' Oh, no ... You can take your time ... ''

'' You can even spend the night if you like. '' Said the brunette.

The two women got up from their chairs and headed for the exit leaving Christa annoyed  
behind her.

The interview with Daniel did not lead to anything, he did not say a word. Angela had returned

in his office when a man arrived at the premises of Major Crimes. He had two coffees and  
a bag of takeout. Andy was the only one to recognize it.

'' Tim? What are you doing here ?''

'' Andy, hi. Where is Angela? ''

"In his office, it works. '' He replied coldly Andy.

"Yes, for now. And where is his office? ''

'' At bottom right! ''

''Good. Thank you, Andy, good day. ''

Tim walked to the office of Angela, once outside his door he straightened his tie and entered.

'' Tim! '' Said Angela immediately.  
'' That's me, yes, do not take a look so surprised. ''

''Why are you here ?''

'' I know you, and I know perfectly well that you have not eaten anything. So I took a coffee and you  
hamburger.''

''Are you serious ? You are aware that I will not eat it alone ... ''

Tim shook his shoulders, smiling, '' Yes, I know. I told myself that I aillai eat with you. ''

'' Hmm, I thought, too ... Come on, take a seat. ''

~ OOo ~

'' I do not understand in this survey! Generally, it's always the husband's fault! "If annoyed  
Provenza.

'' Well, not this time, no ... "He says Andy.

Sharon said nothing, but she also missing something.

"I took you tell me that you have the new! '' She asked.

'' No, I understand. "

'' Why no one saw the burglar? And above all, why was he killed Mr Burton? '' Asked  
Julio.

'' He saw the burglar him. '' Said Andy.

'' But, Mrs. Burton also ... '' said Tao.

Sharon suddenly startled, '' Correct! '' If she exclaimed.

She went to Angela's office and went in without knocking which had the consequence of view  
Tim and Angela kissing.

'' Oh, sorry! '' She said, turning toward the door.

'' Sharon! Uh ... What ... What can I do for you? ''

'' I have an idea about the identity of the killer and I need you. ''

''No problem. On ... See you later, Tim ... ''

Tim leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, '' Yes, bye. ''

~ OOo ~

Sharon had vaguely explained his intuition to Angela. The two women entered the room  
interrogation and took opposite Victoria.

"Why am I still here? You told me that I had just to leave my testimony. ''

'' This was true. But...''

''But what ?''

'' The Captain Raydor wanted to put things in place. '' Angela said.

'' The things up? '' Replied Victoria.  
''Yes. We found the killer of your husband, and, at the same time your burglar. ''

'' C ... It is v ... Really? '' Stammered the woman.

'' Well, and it is no longer in harm's way. You're free. As your children. ''  
The two women got up and went to the same movie to Victoria's child. Following this,

Sharon sent Andy and Julio at the Manor Burton.

~ OOo ~  
Julio and Andy knew exactly what to do; go to the house discreetly to see the suspect storing all the evidence in a safe place. Everything had been planned, and it was not the first time that the team used this technique. But none of them was ready when Daniel seized evidence and threw them into the fire. Andy and Julio who were then on the terrace of the house entered.  
'' Do not move! '' Said Andy pointing his gun at him.

Daniel turned paralyzed. Suddenly Andy fell to the ground. had someone  
hit the back of the skull. Daniel went to escape but Julio pinned him to the ground and handcuffed. he called  
reinforcement and an ambulance before crouching near Andy, still unconscious.

The Major Crimes Angela was in his office with Tim. After discussion, they decided to go  
eat together outside. Angela walked toward the elevator when Sharon called her name. The  
beautiful brunette turned and looked at his captain.

'' Sharon is that happening? ''

'' Andy is in the hospital ... ''

Angela paused time to really be aware of what Sharon had  
tell him, '' What? ''

'' Yes, he received a blow on the head and he has been admitted to the emergency. I'm going to see you  
come with me ?''

''Yes of course !''

'' I can take you there if you want. '' Tim spoke softly.

Angela nodded and they went all three in the elevator.

~ OOo ~

Just arrived in the waiting room, Angela walked to Provenza.

"How is he ?"

'' Those stupid doctors do not want to tell us anything yet! '' He answered.

'' I see ... '' Angela whispered and took a chair next to the Lieutenant.

'' It's my fault. '' Julio said softly.

'' Not Julio, it's not your fault. '' Sharon put a hand on his shoulder.

'' No, it's true, it's not his fault. It's yours! '' As pissed Provenza against Sharon.

'' Lieutenant! '' Exclaimed Angela.

Sharon looked at the lawyer and shook his head, '' No, Angela ... He's right. I ... I'm going to take a  
coffee.''

Sharon disappeared in the next second. Angela looked Provenza a glare and then went  
join Sharon.

"Sharon?"

Sharon turned his head to Angela. The redhead had tears in his eyes.

'' Angela ... I beg you, all is well. ''

"Sharon, what happened is not your fault."

'' Angela, I'll have to send over the world! ''

"In this case, may be more people could have been hurt. Sharon, you made it  
needed. "

Angela Sharon approached and took her in his arms. Sharon was surprised but hugged Angela  
return. Tim arrived a few minutes later.

'' Hey ... '' he said when the two women noticed his presence.

'' Oh ... Uh ... I'll let you both. I'll call you if we have any news. ''  
Sharon closed the door quietly behind her.

'' You can not prevent you from being worried, not true. ''

''It's stronger than me...''

'' You love him. '' He simply said Tim.

Angela looked at him with eyes wide open, '' What? No ! Of course not !''

'' Angela ... I know when a woman is in love, and it's your case. ''

Angela shook her head, smiling, 'You missed your calling, you would have had to be a writer.' '

Tim gently pushed her with his shoulder, '' That's cares from me! You love it. Maybe you do  
not want to accept it ... ''

'' Tim, you're not friends, that's all. ''

'' Angela ... ''

'' What? ''

Tim turned to her and took one of his hands, '' Look, you love him, I know. You and I  
have lived a beautiful story. But life was that we had to separate, and although I am  
back here to see you, do not let your chance go with Andy. He loves you. I know he wants to kill me  
when he sees me with you and want to kiss you when you're near him. "

"We are just colleagues."

'' We were not just colleagues before ... '' reminded him Tim.

Angela looked up to the sky Tim leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Look, I am older than you, so listen to me for once. What we experienced was  
beautiful, really beautiful, but ... But you will not contradict me if I say that we never really  
was madly in love. Andy and you can have this history. And I'm sorry if I made you doubt  
that. We two it always been so easy ... I wanted to see you, want you. I am sorry."

"No reason to apologize. You're right, it's always been easy between us." Angela assured him.

Tim chuckled, "Do what I told you."

~ OOo ~

A few hours later, the doctor came and explained Andy was finally awake. nothing  
serious, just a few stitches and a small concussion. The whole team succeeded  
in the room, even Sharon, who apologized but Andy reassured her. This could happen to anyone  
that even if she had she decided to go herself.

When it was the turn of Angela, she hesitated. Tim's words still turning in his head but  
she took her courage in both hands and gently between.

''Hello...''

'' Angela? ''

He tried to sit up in bed but Angela walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.  
'' No, I took you, do not move. ''

''What are you doing here ? You should be with your ... ''

Angela cocked his head and smiled, '' My? ''

"Hmm, you know who I mean! This guy! ''

Angela frowned as though she seemed to be thinking, '' You do not like a lot ... What Tim  
Regardless, he and I are not dating. It was temporary and there very long. "

Andy turned his head toward the window, '' Good, you do not ailliez well together. ''

'' Oh, really? '' Asked Angela interested.  
''Yes ! I do not think that's the kind of man you need. "

'' Oh, and what kind of man I want? ''

"A man who looks like you."

Angela smiled and Andy held his hand for her to take. He liked the shoes of Angela, she was  
soft and began to caress the back of the hand of Angela. She smiled even more and took a small  
up on the bed beside him.

'' Andy, I'm really sorry. I will not have the feel that way about Sharon. ''

'' Angela ... ''

'' No, Andy. I should not have to get angry like that, but it's in my nature.  
I am very sorry...''

''Do not worry. I am also sorry, I should not have you believe that there  
something between me and Sharon. It was childish. ''

'' You were just jealous Tim've kissed me ... '' Put simply Angela.

'' What? No !''

''Of course yes ! Otherwise you would not have reacted like that! '' Insisted she.

'' I ... Um ... And you then? ''

Angela raised her eyebrows, '' What, me? ''  
'' You were jealous that I'm nice with Sharon. You were jealous of the fact that I might have

want to put my bed, otherwise you would not have a tantrum. ''

'' What? No ! I ... No! ''

Both looked and laughed. Andy Angela looked in his eyes he loved so much  
their eyes . They were beautiful, it was beautiful.

'' Angela? ''

"Yes ?"

'' You know, we must always a way out. ''

Angela smiled, '' Yes, it's true. ''

Andy began to draw small circles on the back of his hand, '' Tomorrow night, if you want it  
could dine with me. ''

'' Yes no problem for me. I'd be thrilled. "

"Me too." Andy assured him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters and the story not mine , I just borrowed**

 **I'm french , SO SORRY for my bad english!**

He was only 8 hours and yet Angela was already up for several hours. When she arrived at the office, an officer told her that Daniel was in the interrogation room with his lawyer. Sharon had asked the team to ensure that the lawyer could not fault them, everything had to go by the rules.

''So ? Anything new? '' Asked Sharon on returning to the office.

'' We have nothing! All files are classified by their companies! We can not do anything! '' If annoyed  
Provenza.

''I see...''

'' This family is suspicious. '' Said the Lieutenant.

''I agree with you...''

Sharon turned when he heard the voice of the lawyer, '' Angela ... Please tell me you  
have new! ''

Angela shook her head, '' No, I have nothing. I can not even access the files ... ''

''Great...''

"I'll have to play fine on this one." Angela said.

'' Great, arrangements and diplomacy ... '' grumbled Provenza.

''Do not worry. Angela and I are going to charge us for the interrogation of Miss Burton. Julio and Tao which will see Ms Burton. ''

The two women entered the interrogation room and sat on their chairs in front of  
Christa.

''What is happening ?''

'' Let Christa ... '' Angela said.

'' What? ''

'' Well, listen. We know what really happened. Now we just need to  
real evidence. We will not arrest the wrong person. ''

'' So tell us the truth. What were you doing last night? '' Asked Sharon.

'' But I've already told you! I was with my brother ... ''

Angela turned to Sharon, '' Very well, Captain. If you want, you can stop for  
murder. ''

'' What? NO ! NO ! NO ! I have not done me! '' Exclaimed Christa.

'' No, but you were with your brother when he killed your father. This means that you have seen.  
So I can stop you without any problems. ''

''NO ! Wait, I'll tell you the truth ... I ... I do not want to go to jail ... ''

'' Hurry. '' Angela replied annoyed.

'' OK ... Well ... I ... I was with friends at a party. There are witnesses, I swear! '

'' Why did you lie? '' Asked Sharon.

'' My ... My mother told me that I was with my brother that night, otherwise it will not give me anything  
legacy and I should manage alone, without anybody. So I thought that a small  
lie was not hurt, I ... I did not know what he had done, I swear. ''

'' I see ... Put it all in writing. ''

'' He ... he didnt happen to me there? ''

'' No, your brother will be put in jail for what he did. Your mother will surely have some trouble  
too, but you'll be free. ''

The two women left the interrogation room. Sharon thanked Angela and went room  
watching where Buzz and Provenza were. She sent a message to Julio to tell him that the  
plan had worked. Angela went to his desk when she saw Andy come.

'' But what are you doing here? ''

Andy looked at her and smiled, '' I work here, Angela. Saying is you or I who have received a blow  
on the head ?''

Angela gave her a mocking laugh, '' Ahaha, very funny ... But I'm serious. You should be home  
you rest. ''

Andy approached Angela and it did not move a centimeter.

'' Angela, I'm fine. And I do not like to do nothing. ''

'' Andy, please, go rest. In addition, we have nearly finished, you came for  
nothing...''

Andy put a hand on the arm of Angela, which made her smile.

'' Angela ... I appreciate that you care. But I assure you that all is well, and then I  
did not come to anything since I saw you ... ''

Angela blushed at this remark and looked down.

'' I ... well, you can go on viewing room to see the progress of the investigation ... '

'' Yes, I'll do that. You come with me ?''

'' Uh ... Yeah, okay. ''

Just when Angela and Andy went back into the room, Sharon stepped out.

''Oh sorry !''

'' All is well. '' Andy and Angela answered simultaneously.

Sharon pursed his lips to keep from smiling.

"Mrs. Burton confessed."

''That is true ? Great! '' Angela said.

'' Yes, let's see Daniel and everything will be over. ''

'' She admitted what? It's not that she killed her husband if? '' Asked Andy a little lost.

'' No, she asked a friend of cavorting to play its insurance and still recover  
more money than her husband. Daniel knew and he agreed with that. But Mr Burton  
Daniel and discovered everything, probably in a fit of rage killed him. '' Explained Sharon.

'' Very complicated his plan ... ''

Sharon nodded, "Angela?"

"I am you, Sharon."

In the interrogation room the atmosphere was electric. Daniel still said nothing, his lawyer on him  
had defended and indeed, the lawyer was rather focused on Angela. This obviously displeased Andy  
who saw everything from his chair. He would not admit that he was in love with her, a shot  
lightning at his age was ridiculous. Yet he loved Angela, and not only for his physical, even  
if this had been the first thing he noticed when he arrived. He liked the way  
thinking, intelligence, very Italian character, with that little accent ... Andy shook his head,  
was neither the time nor the place to think about all that.

'' Well fine. I'll tell you differently and more clearly! Daniel, your mother confessed, your  
sister too. We have all the evidence to put you in jail and you will be judged for  
death sentence. If that's what you want, fine. Go to court! But I can  
propose life imprisonment, which can be good, very good alternative for you. "

''No ! You can not! '' Exclaimed Daniel for the first time.

'' Well, if death is your choice. ''

Angela and Sharon rose.

"No, wait! ''

'' What's going on Daniel? You do not want to die? '' Angela asked.

'' No, I do not want to end like this! I'll confess! ''

'' Do not say anything, Daniel! '' He said his lawyer.

'' You, shut it! I want to take what I have done! ''

Sharon took his place, '' Well, go ahead. ''

'' Yes, I killed him. He always treated me like crap. My mother had a good idea, he too  
money anyway. And when he found out that I was ready to help my mother, he told me that I was a bum, and I could not take decision alone. So I killed him! I was in  
angry, but I'll tell you, I takes me much better without him. "

'' Put it all in writing. ''

~ OOo ~

Angela was in her office to complete the last survey records. She looked at her watch for the umpteenth time, she was looking forward to dinner with Andy, but for now, it was only 14 hours. She huffed and went back to work.

"Hmm ..."

Angela looked up quickly, '' Oh Andy, I do not hear you ... ''  
Andy went to his office timidly.

''You want something ?''

Andy looked her in the eyes. An answer came to her mind, but again, he knew that  
it was neither the time nor the place. No, he could not answer him that he would one

thing; she. Then he cleared his throat.

'' I ... I have wanted to know if it was always good ... To-night? ''

'' Yes, of course, yes. Unless you change your mind. ''

'' What? No ! Not at all ! On the contrary...''

Angela smiled '' Well, in that case, tonight, Andy. ''

'' Yes, tonight, Angela. ''

Andy left the office of Angela smiling and leaving it in the same state.

The dinner was well pass .They had discussed the whole dinner, had laughed and flirted. After the meal, they decided to watch a movie sharing dessert. Then Angela insisted on doing the dishes, which greatly disturbed Andy, and they had a small "dispute" very light, not cry ..  
Suddenly the phone rang Andy, which cut short the argument.  
Andy went to pick up the phone.

'' Flynn. ''

'' Hello Dad, this is Nicole. ''

'' Ah! Honey, how are you? ''

Angela turned around when she heard Andy speak so softly and sweetly on the phone. The 'sweetie' in particular made him raise an eyebrow. Andy Who could he call 'honey'? she  
turned and turned on the tap to wash dishes, she had to take care.

''I'm fine. I called you to see if you were free Monday night? ''

''Monday ? Uh ... Yes, of course, I would be free. ''

''That is true ?''

''Of course ! I would always be there for my daughter. ''

Her daughter ?! Angela felt such relief that she was slammed against a plate sink. Andy turned around and gave him a worried look.

"Sorry ..." she whispered.

Andy smiled. Then he turned away to hide his smile grew even more and resumed his conversation

''You're not alone ?''

'' Um ... Uh ... '' Andy coughed.

''Dad ! Talking! '' Nicole said, clearly excited by the idea.

'' Actually, no I'm not. '' He looked over his shoulder Angela.

''What is her name ? She works with you? She like? '' Andy could hear his  
girl walking at the other end. She was so sweet.

'' Nicole ... '' Andy took a voice that was meant paternal.

'' What? It interests me ... '' defended Nicole and Andy could almost see the little pout that  
was since she was little.

Andy sat on his couch, away from Angela lest she hear.

'' Her name is Angela. She is a lawyer. ''

'' A lawyer? '' Nicole looked surprised.

'' Yes, it works for us. They help us with anything that we have a problem with the law. ''

'' Hmm ... I see ... she like? '

Andy turned his head to watch Angela quickly, '' Italian, tall, dark, beautiful, intelligent, kind, sweet, wonderful, wonderful ... ''

'' Sexy ... '' Nicole teased.

'' NICOLE! 'Andy cried and quickly turned his head toward Angela, but it was always busy and had not even looked.

'' Dare to tell me you do not think so? ''

'' Well, yes I think, much the same ... '' Andy sighed.

'' You're in love with her? Is not it? '' Nicole had the voice of a little girl touched.

"It's possible, yes ... ''

'' Possible? ''

'' Well yes ... Anyway this could happen ... ''

''You go out together ?''

'' WHAT? No ! No, see Nicole ... And I do not feel very comfortable talking about it with you ... "

'' Yes, I understand ... Sorry ... And you know I will be happy to see her! Well I must leave you, the boys are coming! Kisses Daddy! ''

"Kisses baby."

Andy hung up and put down his phone and turned. He jumped. By dint of talking about it, Andy had completely forgotten that Angela was here with him.

'' I ... Um, thank you ... For the dishes. ''

'' You're welcome, Andy. ''

Angela put the cloth on the work surface, sat down next, then crossed his arms and legs.

'' What? '' Asked Andy.

''Nothing. ... So just like that I'm beautiful, intelligent, kind, sweet, beautiful,  
wonderful? '' Angela asked, smiling.

'' You ... You hear me? '' Andy blushed.

'' And so ... '' Angela nodded.

'' Oh ... '' Andy ran a hand through her hair behind her neck.

'' It's flattering ... Thank you. But maybe next time, you could tell me in the face? ''

Andy approached Angela. He had only one desire, embrace. But he dared not. How would she react? He did not know what to do ... But she had not clearly repulsed.  
Andy decided to take his courage in both hands and put his hands on hips Angela.

"Angela? ''

'' Yes, Andy? ''

Andy leaned slightly toward her, '' You are beautiful, intelligent, kind, sweet, beautiful, wonderful, and terribly sexy ... ''

Angela put her hands on his chest Andy. Slowly, they approached, their lips touched lightly. And when they were finally going to kiss, Andy's phone rang for the second time that evening.  
Angela jumped and pulled back, '' Andy ... ''  
She removed his hands from Andy torso and the latter stepped back, creating more distance between them.

'' Um ... I ... '' muttered Andy.

'' Go get ... I ... I'll go. .. We'll see you Monday anyway 'Angela smiled sweetly.

''Yes See you tomorrow. '' Andy nodded, picking up his phone, "Flynn!" He said dryly.

~ OOo ~  
It was finally the weekend and Angela was delighted, especially since she had her daughter with her. The beautiful brunette Kiera arranged the affair in the bathroom when someone knocked at the port. The girl got up from the couch and ran to the door, opening to Andy surprised but delighted.

"Andy!" Kiera cried, shaking her waist. It took half a second to Andy to make him  
his hug. Angela also came on the scene.

''Mom ! Mom ! Andy's there! ''

Angela laughed at her daughter and looked at the Lieutenant, '' Yes, I see that ... You want to come? ''

Andy nodded, '' With pleasure. ''

'' I'm going to make my bed and clean my room. '' Said Kiera before running off to her  
bedroom.

'' You ... You want a coffee? ''

'' Uh, yes thank you. ''

Angela turned to grab a cup to Andy and the latter took the opportunity to observe. She wore  
light blue jeans and a beige top. Andy found her beautiful recess.

'' I wanted to apologize for yesterday ... ''

Angela turned to him, "You excuse? But what? ''

Andy blushed slightly, "You know ... What has not happened, but almost ... ''

Angela blushed with him, '' Oh yes. But there are no Andy evil. Finally I want to say there is no  
problem. And I do not exactly pushed back either ... "

''Yes, it's true. Rather you seem to agree. '' Andy teased.

Angela walked a bit of it, '' Yes, I was. ''

'' So there is no problem between us? ''

Angela shook her head, smiling at him, '' No, of course not, Andy. But you came here just  
to ensure that there was no problem? This could not wait until Monday? ''

Andy approached even closer, '' No, I could not wait ... In addition, I wanted you  
see...''

"Andy ..."

'' HERE IS ! I put everything away ... Come on Mom, can we go? Andy can come with us? If you  
Please? "

'' Kiera ... '' Warned Angela.

Kiera ignored his mother and turned to the Lieutenant, '' Andy's coming with us! ''

'' But where Kiera it? ''

''At the movie theater. And then Mom said that if I were wise, we'll go to the amusement park! Come with

We like that we will spend the day all three! ''

'' Oh ... I ... I do not know ... I have things to do ... ''

"Oh. Is it because I have not been nice the last time you stayed with me?"  
Kiera asked Andy clearly disappointed.

Andy knelt at Kiera, "No! Oh, no, of course not. You were very kind, and I enjoyed myself so much. But this weekend should be between your mom and you ..."

Kiera turned to Angela and smiled, "Yes, but mom said that as it is my weekend, and  
well, I can choose what I want to do well. And today, I'd like you to come with  
mom and I..."

Kiera was very pleased with herself and instead, Andy looked at Angela, "That's right, Andy. She's right. If  
you want to come with us, then it would be our pleasure to both. "

"And your stuff you can do tomorrow." Kiera said.

Andy laughed and stood up, "It's true. Well, in that case. I would love to accompany you."

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Kiera.

Angela, Kiera and Andy were all comfortably installed in the cinema seats. Kiera  
sat next to his mother, leaving Angela and Andy sitting one next to the other. During the film,  
Andy and Angela rested their arms on their armrest. Their forearms brushed slightly,  
which made them smile. A few minutes later, Andy lightly caressed the back of the hand  
Angela with her finger and it had to gently bite his lip not to smile  
more and draw attention to Kiera. Slowly, Andy slipped his hand under that of the  
brown and stroked her palm, making her shiver. Kiera turned, grabbing a  
popcorn and noticed the hand of his mother taken in that of Andy. She put her hand over her mouth  
not hear that laugh.

Once the finished film, Kiera looked at Andy and his mother.

''It was great ! We can go to the amusement park? Please, Mom ... ''

'' Well ... on Andy, you come with us? ''

"With pleasure."

"Yeah!"

Kiera ran to the car his mother. The trip to the park passed beautifully, making Kiera  
laugh regularly both adults.

Once there, Kiera was delighted and ran in all directions, but under the watchful eye of Andy  
and Angela. Andy put his hand on the upper back of Angela naturally, then slid  
to the small of her back. After a few hours, Kiera felt like ice and Andy  
proposed to offer everyone. Andy and Angela sat on a bench that hang Kira  
with horses. Angela put her head on the shoulder of Andy quickly before standing up and him  
smile. Andy put his hand on the thigh of Angela gently before removing quickly. Kiera  
turned and went toward them.

'' Mom ?''

'' What there honey? ''

'' Andy and you're like you and dad before you? '' Asked Kiera licking her ice cream.

Andy and Angela's eyes widened.

'' Um ... No ... Andy and I are friends ... '' Explained Angela blushing.

'' Then you are not in love? ''

'' You know ... Sometimes it's complicated ... ''

"How are you? '' Asked Kiera who really tried to understand.

'' Sometimes it happens that ... That person ... ''

'' Sometimes a person loves another ... But ... '' Andy spoke to help Angela.

'' But she will not talk to each other ... Because that person does not want to ... Let's say this  
person did not ... ''

'' This person does not want to lose the other person. Nor even their friendship ... '' Concludes Andy

Kiera shook her head and took some ice, '' I have not understood everything ... But in fact, two people  
can love without saying? ''

Angela nodded, 'That's it ...' '

'' And that's with Andy? "

'' Uh ... '' stuttered Andy.

Angela shook her head quickly and looked up, '' said Kiera, you do not want to go see  
attractions there on the other side? ''

''Yes ! But you know mom, I do not mind if you are in love together ... '' Said Kiera before running toward the horses.

~ OOo ~

It was 10:00 p.m. when Andy parked the car outside her Angela. He turned off the ignition and turned his head to Angela. She had fallen asleep head against the car window. He smiled and looked behind the seats. Kiera was sleeping. Andy took off his seat belt and went to the side of Angela He opened the door quietly. Angela, still asleep, dropped his head into the void, but before she gets hurt, Andy approached and head Angela landed against his chest. Lieutenant Angela removed the seat belt, which brought them together more. Angela now had his face in Andy's neck and she breathed her scent calmly. She was still asleep but she was surrounded by a smell she loved and she felt safe. Andy pulled back and put one hand on the cheek Angela.

'' Angela ... Angela ... Wake up ... '' he said in a whisper.

'' Mmmm ... '' she moaned.

'' Angela ... ''

'' Let me sleep ... '' she grumbled still half asleep. Andy noticed the familiarity,  
but put it on the account of fatigue.

'' It would have been happy, really ... But I prefer that you sleep in a bed and not

in a car, Angela ... ''  
Angela was still asleep and she turned. Andy sighed and leaned over to ask Angela

a hand on her hip.  
'' Angela ... '' He shook slightly and the beautiful brunette finally awoke. She turned and looked

Andy in his eyes, they were very close, so close that Andy could feel the breath  
Angela against his neck. Neither really wanted to decline, but not aware of  
not alone, Andy helped Angela to rise. Then he opened the door Kiera and hugged.  
Angela wrapped her hand on the arm of Andy.

~ OOo ~

Andy Kiera had laid in bed and Angela was in the kitchen. She needed a coffee, she made one for her and one for Andy. They talked a bit and Andy yawned, which made this yawn Angela

return.

'' Great day ... ''

'' Very high ... '' Angela nodded.

'' I better go. ''

'' Thank you for everything Andy ... ''

'' But nothing, it's my pleasure. '' He smiled.

'' Yes, me too much even ... ''

Angela smiled back. Andy approached Angela gently to give him time to react  
if she wished and he kissed her on the corner of the lips.

'' Good night, Angela. ''

'' Good night, Andy. ''

The brunette quickly went to bed, this day had been perfect. Spend the day with  
Andy and his daughter was quite natural for her. She loved spending time with Andy, and small  
gestures they had had done him much good. Angela loved Andy. This was not  
a thunderbolt but it could now simply admit she loved Andy. Suddenly,  
Kiera's remarks came back to him. Confess his love for Andy? Even at the risk of losing her friendship? But he had kissed him, right? This was to say something?


	8. Chapter 8

That chapter 8! Sorry for the delay. I have no major crimes or the character, I just borrowing.  
Thank you to my friend and beta!Manon

A murder was committed was in the Wildwood High School. A man was lying on the ground. Throat cut. And he was visibly drained of blood. This is a student who had found the body and immediately called the police. Sharon took his deposition, Provenza and Tao had followed the scientific evidence for and as usual, Buzz was on camera.

Once back in the office, Sharon went to see Angela to give witness testimony. Andy was spirited to work when the elevator doors opened on his daughter. The latter approached his father's office, a big smile.

'' Nicole? But what are you doing here? '' Asked Andy, taking her in his arms.

'' Oh ... I wanted to go ... To see how you were doing ... And if you'd just always dinner tonight. ''

Andy nodded, '' Of course I am. ''

Nicole smiled and looked around. Suddenly Angela left his office to go

Sharon. On the way, she saw Nicole. The lawyer suspected that it was the daughter of Andy and made him a  
smile. Nicole smiled back at Angela and turned to his father, who smiled a little stupidly.

'' Ah, Angela! I was just coming to see you. '' He said Sharon.

'' I wanted to make statements. And also...''

'' Yes? '' Asked Sharon.

'' Sharon, I'm not captain, not even cop there ... But I do not have a good feeling ...

I think that this student is hiding something. ''

'' I quite agree with you, Angela. But can we keep it? ''

Angela thought for a bit, '' Yes, as a witness for the moment. He saw the body, you can still

need him. Moreover, it is not called his parents ... ''

''Perfect ! Thank you very much.''

Angela smiled, '' There's nothing. ''

Angela walked toward the Sharon came when called out.

'' Angela! ''

''Yes ?''

'' I love ... Finally, I want to hire you. ''

Angela frowned, '' But, you have already signed up. Well, technically it's Pope,  
but it's the same. ''

Sharon shook his head and invited Angela to take a seat in front of her, '' No, I mean, I want  
engage in another case than the Major Crimes .. I would hire you for  
a personal matter. ''

"Personal? ''

'' Yes, I need someone to trust ... And I trusted you! I do not want a lawyer  
that I do not know. I would pay you, of course! ''

'' What? No no no ! Sharon, I do not want you to pay me for your business! I agree to  
help you, but as a friend. "Angela smiled sweetly.

'' I want to do things by the rules. ''

Angela shrugged, '' We will put it on overtime. Gift Pope. ''

'' I see! "Rit Sharon.

'' Sharon, tell me what happens ... ''

Sharon sighed, '' I want a divorce from my husband. But if I do, I should give him money

and ... It is out of question. He does not deserve it. You ... You're a great lawyer! I would like that

you to arrange divorce. ''

'' Of course, Sharon! No problem ! As to the money, I'll see what I can do. But for that,

I need personal information about him. You can make me a paper with all its

information? Name, last known address ... ''

"Thank you, Angela. Really."

"Everything will be okay, Sharon. You'll see." Angela stood and Sharon did the same for the

accompanied to the door. Before opening, Angela turned to Sharon and took her in his arms. She

separated and laughed softly.

Angela finally went out into the hall offices. Nicole patted the shoulder of his father but

last looked blankly. Nicole made her understand she wanted him to present him

Angela.

'' Oh, Angela! ''

The brunette turned.

''Yes ?''

'' I would like to introduce my daughter, Nicole. ''

Angela shook the hand extended to him, '' Oh, hmm ... Magic, Nicole. I'm Angela. '

'' Angela, I am delighted to finally meet you. So my father told me about

you ... ''

Angela glanced quickly at Andy, '' Oh, really? ''

''Yes. I make dinner tonight, there will be my husband, children, parents as well as my father. You

Want to join us? ''

'' Um ... I ... To be honest I do not know ... ''

'' Oh, please. I'm sure Dad will be delighted to have you at his side. Right? '' Said Nicole watching his father.

'' Yes, of course, I will be really happy, but ... It is the decision of Angela. Not mine.''

'' I ... I do not want to impose ... ''

Provenza looked up at the sky wondering what idiot Andy had to have it there this

tension between them. Angela was, anyway, much too good for that idiot. he listened

Nicole insist Angela refuse without conviction before agreeing to come to the family dinner. he

Angela looked away quickly in his office and smiled.

"Daddy, do not let her get away this one." Nicole says Andy.

"I do not count." Defended Lieutenant.

"Then move up! And fast!" With one last kiss on the cheek from her father, Nicole disappeared.

The hours passed and the suspect began to become scarce. Sharon had given the necessary papers for Jack Angela, Julio and Provenza had asked the wife of the victim and  
Andy and Mike had occupied the secretary. And despite all that, they had nothing. As for the young student, he would not say more than what he had already said. Angela his side had no way to help the team. She decided to call Tim. This working within the CIA could certainly help in one way or another.  
Provenza grumbled umpteenth time before resting his head on his hands.

'' It's not moaning that things are going forward! '' Grumbled in turn Andy.

"And how this investigation can progress? We have nothing! And even Angela, who am the way,

a great lawyer has nothing! And that Kate Shepard does not inspire confidence in me ... ''

'' Nobody inspires trust you ... '' Andy reminded him.

'' Let us take the head gentlemen. This is not how we will get to have

information. '' The Sharon stopped.

'' I totally agree with you Captain. '' Said a voice behind her. Sharon turned

very surprised.

"Mr Smith! But what are you doing here? ''

'' It is I who call. '' Replied Angela entering behind Tim.

Angela put a hand on the shoulder of Tim, '' We can not do anything at the moment, so I

asked Tim to help me. ''

Andy looked up at the sky.

'' It does not bother you I hope ... '' asked Tim to Sharon.

'' Of course not ... Hmm ... ''

'' Well, I've learned about your suspects. Especially on this Kate Shepard ... ''

"Sir?" "The interrupted Julio.

"Yes, Detective?"

'' We already checked. She has no record. ''

Tim smiled and pulled a folder from her bag, '' officially. ''

''What do you mean ? You mean she has a locker and we know! '' Exclaimed Provenza.

''It's exactly that. The CIA has an agreement with her. She gave us the name of a killer

she knew and we were looking at the time ... And we, in return, we wiped him his

locker. Finally externally. Although internally on his locker is always visible. ''

Provenza looked up to heaven, '' Of course, it is of course! No, but where is that? ''

'' Calm down Lieutenant. '' Asked Sharon.

'' And what does his record? '' Asked Andy.

'' So this woman killed a man there are more than ten years. She slit her throat with a

kitchen knives. His motive was his job. ''

''His position ? But that mobile can not be his job. He did not count the fire. '' Fit note

Lt..

'' In fact ... '' said Sharon.

'' We have always in the same point ... '' whispered Provenza.

Suddenly, the phone rang Angela. She apologized and took down. She looked around

she then left the office to take the call away under the eye of Andy very attentive.

A few minutes later, Tim and Sharon had left questioning Jonathan Booke, the student who discovered the body. Angela for once went viewing room. Andy was much faster than his colleague and rose from his chair before him, to make way for the beautiful lawyer. Angela smiled and sat up Andy, his jacket on the back. The latter put his hands on his jacket and hair near Angela, which brought them a little. Angela was very attentive to the interrogation.

'' You are about what you're saying? '' Asked Sharon.

''Yes, I'm sure ! I will not lie to you. '' Jonathan defended himself.

'' Jonathan, lying on a murder is a very serious offense. '' Warned Tim.

'' What? But I do not lie! It is not I who killed the headmaster! ''

'' Oh, we know, and we believe him. But we're lying when you say you

did not see ... ''

'' I do not know what to tell you ... '' Said the boy looking at her hands.

'' The Truth. '' Said Tim

'' So? '' Asked Sharon.

Jonathan shook her head, '' I can not do that ... ''

'' In this case, you will be tried for murder. ''

'' What? No, you can not do this to me! ''

''Of course yes. And it will if you persist in lying to us! '' If a little annoyed Sharon.

'' Ok, I'll tell you the truth! But swear that you will protect me ... '

'' The CIA will take care of you keep alive. Now tell us everything. '' Tim demanded.

'' Okay, I'll tell you ... I had to see the headmaster to talk and when I arrived, I saw  
dead, throat cut. But there was Mrs. Shepard behind the body, she had a knife

by hand. There was blood on it and on it too. She told me not to say anything, or I'll finish  
like him. So I said nothing, I called the police to report the body, but I said nothing else ...

I was too afraid ... '' The boy took a breath of tears in eyes.

'' I understand, now we put it in black and white. We're going to need to put

Ms. Shepard in prison. She can not hurt you. '' Sharon reassured.

Tim and Sharon got up and went into viewing room.

'' Ah ... Angela, great you're here. '' Said Sharon. Angela smiled.

"You want to come with me to indict Ms. Shepard?"

"Of course." Angela got up from the chair, passed Andy and went into the interrogation room.

Tim took the place of Angela and Andy took two steps back without leaving the computer eye he had

most want to be as close to his chair suddenly.

'' You have new? '' Asked the killer as soon as Sharon and Angela entered.

'' You can not even imagine. '' Replied the lawyer.

'' We found the killer of your Parton. '' Explained Sharon.

''Really ? And who dare do this? ''

'' But you dear. ''

"What? No, no, that's not me! ''

'' Of course if we have all the evidence we need. '' Said the redhead.

'' I do not believe a word! '' If the killer annoyed.

'' We have witnesses, the murder weapons and your fingerprints. '' Said the brunette.

'' Oh no, you can not have a murder weapon! ''

'' Why? '' Asked Sharon.

'' Because it is my home and you need a warrant to search! '' Shouted Mrs. Shepard.

At the end of his sentence Ms. Shepard cursed mentally, she had to admit that was the weapon.

Angela and Sharon were on their side, rather glad to have to make a really stupid killer.

''Good. Now two choices available to you. Both inevitably lead to prison, but the  
question is, will you spend the rest of your life, or you want to die? In the first  
you speak now, and in the second, the jury will decide your fate. "

'' You can not do this to me! You can not kill me, no! ''

'' That is what you did to Mr Henendez. '' Fit remarked Sharon.

'' He deserved it this bastard. ''

'' You tell that to the jury. '' Angela said that began to rise.

'' Wait! If ... If I tell the truth, I do not go to court ... Is that it? ''

''Exactly.''

'' Okay, I'll tell you ... ''

'' Well, go. '' Angela asked.

'' I loved this man, I loved him with all my heart. I was madly in love, we slept

together twice. But for me it was the man of my life. I told him that I wanted, I wanted  
it belongs to me. And he told me that he felt nothing for me. And it was out of the question that  
leaves his wife for me. So I killed him, so I could not get the person so

would have either. '' The voice of Mrs. Shepard had dangerously lowered during his explanation.

This woman was crazy, she was right to speak, the jury would have convicted.

'' I see ... we Put it in writing. ''

The two women left the room for interrogation relieved. Before she entered the room

offices, Angela called Sharon.

'' Speaking of husband and wife, I have an appointment tomorrow with future ex-husband. According to information

I have, I assure you it will not get any dollars from you. ''

''Really ?''

'' I'll do my best anyway. ''

Sharon smiled and the two women arrived in room office with the whole team.

'' That's what I call a cold case. "

'' We have never had this deal if you had done your job properly! '' Says Andy Fit.

'' Flynn is right! You have released a killer knowing full well that she was guilty! ''

Provenza added.

'' I followed orders! '' Defended himself Tim.

'' Well done! '' He threw Andy.

'' Lieutenant Flynn, I have grasped you do not like me, but you would have done exactly the

same thing for me. ''

'' No I'll never let go ... ''

'' Stop, gentlemen, it'm useless to dispute you. The matter is settled, let's move on. ''

Calma Sharon.

After making sure everything was under control, she walked to her office. Angela did the same

followed by Tim.

'' Angela? ''

"Yes? What's happening?" Angela asked, closing the door behind him.

'' I'll need you ... '' Tim seemed quite embarrassed smile which made Angela, who had never seen

like that.

"Yes ?"

'' Um ... Ok, I'm starting. Let's say ... Well, is that Sharon is single? ''

Angela's eyes opened wide, '' Am I dreaming! Wait, you crush on her? ''

'' What, do you mind? '' Asked Tim.

''No ! Of course not. And Sharon is married ... ''

'' Oh ... I see ... Yes, of course, obviously ... ''

'' But she will soon divorce. '' The Angela reassured.

'' Ah! And you think I have a chance with her? ''

Angela shrugged, '' I honestly do not know. But nothing ventured, nothing ... ''

Tim approached a little Angela, '' What can I do to seduce her? ''

Angela eyes, '' Lord ''

'' What? '' Asked Tim. It looked like a real boy, Angela had definitely seen

like that.

"Why do not you invite him to dinner." Suggested the lawyer.

'' You think she accept? ''

"There is only one way to find out. But before I warned you! I hope you're seriously

it, because if you dare hurt him, thou shalt do to me, understand? Sharon is my boss

but also my friend. ''

Tim nodded, 'Yes, of course. Thank you, Angela. ''

'' Come out now! ''

Tim laughed and left the office. He took a deep breath but went a step toward sour offices

the redhead.

'' Mr Smith, what can I do for you? '' Asked Sharon smiling.

"You could call me Tim to start, and I have wanted to know, if you accept dinner

with me ?''

Sharon seemed surprised and blushed slightly, '' Tonight? ''

Tim smiled, "Why not? Unless you have other plans ... ''

Sharon shook his head, 'No I have not ... I ... Um ... It's really nice of you.' '

'' So you say yes? ''

"Yes. Yes, I say yes."

"Great, I'm waiting here." Said Tim.

"Okay. I should not delay." Sharon is expected that Tim closed the door to his office before

to close your eyes. It was not good. Not good at all...

~ OOo ~

Andy went to Angela's office. He knocked softly and entered, when he looked up

she gave him a big smile.

'' Tell me Angela, you want me to pick you up to go to dinner with my daughter? ''

'' With pleasure, but I'm going to change me ... ''

'' You are just fine. '' Andy told her sincerely.

Angela laughed softly and shook his head, '' Andy Finally, I will not go to dinner in this outfit ... ''

'' As you wish, say around 19h? ''

''Perfect for me.''

Andy nodded, "Good, at any hour." With one last smile he left the office.

Angela looked away and murmured, "Yes, perfect."

Andy arrived at Angela's earlier than expected. He knocked and heard the voice of her Angela  
shout to enter.

"Angela? Where are you?" Andy asked, closing the door behind him.

'' In the bathroom, I'll ... '' He heard the voice of the beautiful lawyer, she seemed a little

breathless.

''Everything is fine ?''

'' Yes, yes, do not worry ... ''

Andy approached the Angela bathroom, it was facing the large mirror. She wore

a large beige dress. The closure was down to her lower back, she was not wearing

bra and her hair was pulled into a high bun. Andy blushed but could not

Angela looked away. It was just beautiful. Angela bit her lip,

hands behind her back, she tried somehow to catch its closure.

Angela looked in the mirror and seen Andy. She blushed but smiled, '' Oh, um ... You

you help me? ''

Andy approached her, their eyes fixed on each other in the mirror. He put his hand on

zipper and ascended very slowly. Every time she crashed, he looked at Angela

in the mirror and turned his thumb on her bare back again. Angela could feel

huge wave of heat invade her body. After closing the dress, Andy slightly bowed

head. Angela could feel the breath of Andy against his neck. He put the tips of his fingers in her

neck and moved the earring of the woman.

'' This dress is fine Angela. ''

'' Thank you. '' Angela whispered.

"You are absolutely beautiful." Andy complimented. He ran his hands along the arms

the lawyer, and placed them on her belly. He could feel the acceleration of breathing Angela,

"Really, really beautiful."

Angela let her head fall against the shoulder of Lieutenant and rested her back against his chest,

'' Andy ... ''

She gently turned and put one hand on the neck of Andy.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen ... Tell me what you want ... ''

Angela Andy looked into his eyes before letting his eyes down on his lips, '' Andy ... I ... ''

Andy slid his hands up small of the back of the beautiful brunette, '' Tell me what makes you

Angela envy ... "

Angela closed her eyes and breathed, "Oh my God ..."

Andy smiled and lowered her face to get closer to the neck of the lawyer, '' You feel

deliciously good ... ''

Angela tilted her head to give more space to the Lieutenant. She could feel the nose Andy

against his skin, but wanted his lips, '' Me ... Please ... ''

They were really close when the phone rang Andy.

Angela Andy looked in the mirror, '' You should look at is little to be significant ... ''

'' Yes, but I have no desire for the moment ... ''

Angela bit her lip to keep a moan when his lips brushed Andy finally

his neck. Andy inspired last time the smell of the girl and walked away to watch a regret

his message.

'' Oh, it's Nicole. She said they are almost ready. ''

Angela handed hair that Andy had moved up, '' We should go ... ''

'' Yes, um, you ... you're right ... "He held out his hand and immediately took the Angela. They left the house  
together.

Sharon and Tim had finished dinner and a gentleman, he offered to drive her home. That Sharon accepted willingly. Once parked in front of his building, the redhead turned and looked at Tim.

'' Thank you very much Tim ... ''

Tim looked at her and smiled, '' There's nothing, Sharon. This made me very happy. ''

Sharon blushed a little and did not see Tim out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something on it and  
gave it to him.

''Hold. If you ever ... Well if you take the urge to call me ... ''

'' Oh, um, thank you ... I'll ... I promised. ''

Tim took the hand of Sharon and gently stroked, '' Good night, Sharon. ''

'' Good night, Tim. '' Sharon smiled one last time and left the car.

Sharon returned home quickly. She changed and démaquilla when it went down, the

smile had not left his lips. But she did not really know what could happen. Tim

was nice, but it was the former Angela. And Angela was her friend. Although Angela and Andy had

clearly something. In addition, she had lived too long alone. She did not have

really had an appointment with a man since Jack.

Frustrated, Sharon turned and buried her face deeper into the pillow.

~ OOo ~

Angela and Andy were both in the car Andy front of Nicole.

'' You want to go have a drink? ''

'' Um ... Yes, why not! '' Angela assured him.

Andy smiled and started the car.

A few minutes later, Andy and Angela came to the house of Lieutenant. He opened

door and led Angela to her couch time he brings the cups.

'' It was a very good dinner. Your daughter is so ... Kind. '' Angela said, smiling.

Andy laughs from the kitchen, '' Yes, and also curious ... ''

'' None of his questions were not moved. '' Angela assured him. She ceased not to think back to what

happened before dinner, and she blushed.

"Everything is fine ?" Asked Andy what happened at that time.

'' Yes, yes ... I ... Yes ... ''

'' You? '' He question him before sitting next to her. The steaming cups placed before them on the

coffee table.

'' Nothing, drop Andy. ''

Andy put his hand on the beautiful lawyer, '' Angela ... I know you think of some

... Tell me something. ''

'' I ... I thought about what happened before dinner ... ''

'' Oh ... I ... I'm sorry if I embarrassed you ... I do not know what came over me. Finally, if I know! But I

will have can not be had ... "

''No ! Andy do not apologize! If it had bothered me I have told you to stop, I do not have

fact .''

Andy made his famous smile, '' Yes, it's true ... You have not rejected me ... ''

'' No, I did not. And if you recommenciez I do not repulse you ... ''

At the end of his sentence Angela blushed realizing what she implying. She finished her

coffee and stood up.

'' I ... um ... I'm going back, it's getting late ... ''

Andy looked at his watch, '' Oh ... Yes, you are right. ''

Andy Angela walked her to the door. Before leaving she kissed him on the cheek.

She went home, undressed and démaquilla. When she slept, the smile had not


	9. Chapter 9

Hello That chapter 9 !

The Characters and the story is not mine , i just borrowed

I'm sorry for my bad english but i'm french ..

Provenza and Amy had gone to have a coffee, which left only the other men in the room offices.

'' What are you, Julio? '' Asked Andy when he saw him smile Julio.

''Oh nothing. I thought it would be funny if you and Angela believe in doing Provenza you go out

together...''

'' They would be incapable. '' Said Mike.

'' Of course yes! '' Defended himself Andy.

'' I paris 10 dollars not. ''

'' And I, 20 if. '' Julio Ria.

'' You bet anything on it? '' Asked Buzz on entering the room.

'' Andy and Angela. We have different opinions. I think they would be able to convince Provenza

they are together ... But Tao is not okay with it. '' Explained the Detective.

Buzz shrugged, '' I think Tao reason. Sorry, Andy, but you do not dare already

get close to it ... So do believe that you are together ... ''

'' Anyway, Angela is not here, so the question does not arise. And then, are

pranks ... ''

"Flynn, that could be funny. ''

Angela arrived at that time.

'' Ah, Angela! Precisely we talked about you. '' Said Buzz, Andy looked at him with a killer look.

Angela raised her eyebrows, '' Really? And as you say? ''

Buzz '' We have launched a bet Andy but he does not want to do but maybe you could

to convince...''

'' Me? '' Asked Angela surprise.

'' Do not Angela attention is a stupid bet. ''

Angela approached his lieutenant favorites, '' Finally, Andy ... I'd like to know ... ''

Buzz quickly spoke with Andy could react, '' Julio bet $ 20 that you and Andy

would be able to convince Provenza you go out together. Tao and I bet $ 10 you

otherwise. "

Angela raised her eyebrows, '' Really? Well I bet $ 20 that is fully capable

to do.''

'' What? But Angela! "

Angela turned to Andy very surprised, '' But what? Andy it could be really really

funny..."

'' You ... Are you sure? '' Asked Andy.

Angela Andy looked into his eyes and smiled when he smiled back, Angela motioned

Andy getting up he immediately did. They both went to the rest room. Buzz, and Tao

Julio looked discreetly.

'' Angela! How are you? '' Asked Provenza seeing her enter the room, ignoring

completely teammate.

''Good. I'm fine. In fact, Andy and I wanted ... Finally, we wanted to tell you something

before you do learn from someone else. ''

"Yes ?" Provenza said suspiciously.

"Let's say ... Well, Angela and me ... We are together." Said Andy.

Andy and Angela was side by side in front of Provenza, who was half-angry look, half stuns.

"I do not believe you. '' Grumbled he.

Angela giggled, '' This is the truth! ''

'' I want proof. '' Provenza said, crossing his arms.

''A proof ? No, but you kidding me! '' If Andy annoyed.

''NO ! I want proof ! No way I think you without proof. ''

'' If there is only that .. ''

Angela turned to Andy and grabbed the collar of his jacket to attract towards it. Their

lips were barely touching, Andy opened his mouth and grabbed the upper lip of the beautiful brunette. This  
last let out a gasp but fervently kissed him.

One of the hands of Andy walked to the lower back of Angela and the other on the neck, holding him close. Nothing,  
besides them two does exist now. They kissed languidly, sensually, taking their time,  
as if they did it every time. Provenza taunting brought them back to reality. Angela licked his  
lips and turned to Provenza, who now looked more than disgusted.

'' What? '' Asked Andy, calmer astonishment.

'' You wanted evidence, Lieutenant, right? '' Said Angela, smiling.

Sharon arrived at that time to prevent the team a new murder. All went to their posts.  
At the crime scene, the team discovered a woman killed by a bullet in the head. Another woman sat on  
the sofa head in his hands and Provenza went immediately to see her, followed his captain. And Andy Tao,  
them, went with scientific for clues. Julio meanwhile went to circle the block for  
whether the neighbors had heard something. Once this is finished, they all went to the office.

Sharon was in his desk facing his lorsqu'Angela phone into the office of her friend.

'' Captain? ''

'' Ah, Angela! How are you? '' Asked the redhead.

''Yes, I am fine. Um ... I'm sorry, I do not see anything that can allow you to keep more

long time. Also, if you do, it will take counsel, and I can swear that it is very good ... ''

Sharon shook his head disappointed, '' Oh ... I see ... But I have really liked to keep ... She admitted having seen her  
son killing his daughter ... ''

'' Even in the context of witness protection is not possible, she refused. ''

Sharon Angela sighed and gave him a smile of understanding and headed toward the left but turned around, his  
dimension curious wanted to know how it was spent the evening with Tim. The brunette approached the office  
Sharon.

Sharon raised an eyebrow, '' Yes? ''

'' How are you? '' Angela preferred to start slowly.

''Yes of course.''

'' You seemed lost in thought when I arrived ... ''

Sharon felt his cheeks flushed, '' No, it's ... Well ... I ... No, everything is fine, really ... ''

'' This is Tim? '' If Angela had retained something of those years as a lawyer is that sometimes plunge  
headlong was the best solution.

''You are aware !''

Angela shrugged, '' Of course. ''

'' And ... it does not bother you? '' Asked anxiously Sharon.

''NO ! Of course not ! You thought it was? ''

'' Well, it's your old boyfriend then ... ''

Angela sighed, '' Sharon ... It was I who advised him to invite you ... He did not know what to do. "

'' I ... er ... ''

Angela sat in the chair in front of the Captain, '' Sharon, finally! I mean, you're married to a man who  
is not the height. You will divorce Jack! And Tim is a good man, and he is attached to you ... So what  
which prevents you darken? ''

'' Technically I'm still married Angela. ''

''Not for long. And this is just an excuse, and you know very well. ''

Sharon looked down at his hands, '' Angela, I am no longer young ... ''

''So what ? That does not mean you need to end your days alone! You are too good for that! ''

'' Angela ... ''

'' I'm very serious Sharon. '' Angela said her best voice lawyer.

'' And you then? ''

''What, me ? ''

'' Please, we both know you have a thing for Andy. ''

It was Angela who looked this time, '' I ... It's a colleague, nothing more. ''

'' You've kissed ... ''

Angela giggled nervously, 'You witnessed the scene?' '

''And yes...''

'' It was a gamble with the team! At the end of the day, we confess to Provenza. ''

The two women could not continue their conversation, Julio had knocked on the door.

''Come in.''

'' Capiatine we take Mr Stowe. It is in room number two. ''

'' Thank you Julio. Angela, you went viewing room? I like to keep you for the next  
interrogation. ''

'' No problem for me Captain. ''

'' Perfect, let's go. ''

Angela entered the viewing room, Andy was present with Provenza and obviously Buzz.

'' We are unmasked Angela ... '' Andy told him as soon as she closed the door.

"Sorry ?"

'' Buzz told me everything! You've paid my head! You do not go out together. "Grumbled

Provenza.

'' Do not put yourself in this state Lieutenant. you say there were at the end of the day. ''

Calmly explained the lawyer.

"Nobody has managed to fool me that way! Not even my ex-wives! ''

"Well, we can change the subject? The Captain will do the questioning. '' Asked Buzz.

Andy leaned on him, '' I point you it's your fault, Buzz Watson! ''

Sharon was sitting next to Julio, right in front of Mr Stowe.

'' I did not kill anybody! ''

'' We have a witness who proves otherwise. '' Explained Sharon.

''It's impossible ! I have an airtight alibi. ''

'' In this case, tell us. '' Julio asked.

''No. No way, I do not want to put my friends in trouble. I you have already said too much. '' The

suspect fell to the bottom of his chair.

Provenza, when with him, could do no more.

'' We know that it was you who killed him! Confess the name of God! It's always the husband's fault, the fault of the

husband's fault HUSBAND! ''

Angela looked at him and shook his shoulders, '' Maybe this time, no ... ''

The two lieutenants turned to her, "Huh? ''

'' You think? '' Asked Andy.

''No ! Finally, I do not know. If he had really killed his wife why he left his mother alive,

knowing she could confess? ''

'' It's not stupid, Angela! '' Exclaimed Andy.

Angela smiled and then she received a message. When the bed, a smile played on his lips.

Then she put her phone.

'' Andy? Can you tell Sharon when she comes back, I had to be away. ''

''Yes of course. But if she asks me where you are, I tell him ...? ''

Angela shook his shoulder, '' Go staff. ''

Andy nodded, '' Oh, I see. ''

Once Angela part, Andy turned to his friend.

"Rendezvous staff? ''

''Why are you looking at me ? I personaly do not know !''

Angela had arrived in a cafe not far from the premises of Major Crimes. She was face to face

Jack, Jack Raydor. She did not really know him but with all that Sharon had him

said, she knew she did not like him, not at all.

'' Angela, how are you? '' Jack asked, holding out his hand.

Angela hugged him before answering, 'Fine, thank you.' '

''I am delighted. It is a pleasure to meet you. If I understand my wife hired you

to the divorce papers. ''

'' That is correct and faster it's done, the better. ''

Jack smiled, '' The concern is that I do not want a divorce. And if I do, they will have me money

and I know she will prefer to stay married to me. ''

''Really ? Okay, let me make things clearer. You'll have him near 18

539 dollars when you will divorce her, she, will not you 1,500 dollars. Let it  
you give them, you always need him 17,039 dollars, precisely. ''

''I see. And if we stop talking about money? Why should-I accept this divorce? ''

Angela put her hands calmly in front of her, '' You seriously ask the question? You are  
became an alcoholic and a gambler, you abandoned your children and your wife.

According to you, how will react the jury? Which side will he? ''

"I've made mistakes, yes, but I can catch me. ''

Angela shook her head, '' Too late. Be you sign the divorce papers, I am entering a

proceedings against you for breach of your family rights, an investigation will be conducted on well,  
and farewell your legal career. ''

Jack had become red during the explanation of Angela. Sharon knew well surrounded. "You ... rrrrr!  
Good ! Because that's how I'll sign the damn papers! ''

A few minutes later, Angela returned to local major crimes, very happy to have  
finally finalize the divorce Sharon. Once there, she went directly into his office  
friend.

'' Angela! You look happy, your 'personal appointment' went well it seems. '' Said

Sharon with a smile.

'' Okay well, I finally have the divorce papers signed by Jack. ''

'' REALLY! '' Exclaimed the redhead.

"Yes, really. And you do anything to him! ''

Sharon got up from his chair and walked to Angela.

'' Thank you, really, thank you Angela ... I ... Tell me what I can do to thank you! ''

'' You have nothing to Sharon, it made me happy to assist you. I assure you, you owe me

absolutely nothing !''

'' You have won ... but thank you anyway! ''

'' Nothing, good I return to my office if you need me ... ''

'' Uh Angela? Provenza told me your idea of Mrs. Stowe, but I'm not sure that

can question him without his lawyer. ''

'' We can always bring something else. ''

Sharon raised an eyebrow, '' Like? ''

Angela shrugged, '' Such as new evidence? ''

'' Are you sure it will accept? "

''I think yes.''

Sharon smiled and went instruct Julio to fetch Mrs. Stowe.

Angela went to his office when she saw Andy.

''Hello.''

Andy smiled, '' Hi, I um ... You want something to eat? ''

''Now ?''

''Why not ? Unless you have another appointment? "Andy asked, furrowing

eyebrows.

"What? No, no, no! In fact, it will make me very happy to eat something with you. And it

appointment staff was not so personal to me ... ''

'' Oh ... Um ... ''

Andy put his hand on the back of Angela and the two made their way to the exit.

When Angela and Andy returned, Sharon informed that Mrs. Angela Stwoe was room

interrogation.

"You follow me ?" Asked Sharon Angela, brown acquiessa.

'' Mrs. Stowe, how are you? ''

'' Please, call me Victoria. ''

'' We are delighted that you were okay Victoria. '' Angela said with a fake smile.

'' But I ... I'm still in shock ... ''

"We, we have brought you here because we have to talk to you about something. ''

"Yes ?"

'' We have summoned you because we would like to place you under police protection but it is

can not do it without your notice. ''

'' Protection ... How's that? ''

'' Your son knows that you saw kill his wife, so we have to protect yourself. But you

refused witness protection ... So we want to protect you. ''

''I see. But it does happen to me. It will be in prison ... how long? ''

'' This will depend on the date of the lethal injection. '' Explained Angela.

'' Wha ... What? My son will be sentenced to the death penalty? ''

'' Of course, he has committed a premeditated murder. '' Sharon said.

'' This means the death penalty. '' Angela said.

'' No, no, no, you ... You can not. ''

''Of course yes !''

'' No you're wrong! '' Cried Victoria.

'' Of course not, you've seen ... and the evidence is there ... ''

'' I lied ok! It is ... It is I who have killed him! I swear to you ! I have the murder weapon! ''

'' And where is-she? '' Asked Sharon.

'' In my garage! Go for it ! You will see ! ''

Angela and Sharon was very satisfied with their handling. After several hours of research, they

had found the murder weapon.

Angela was in his office and Andy entered it after knocking at the door.

'' What can I do for you Andy? ''

"I want to ensure that there is no problem between us. ''

'' Why would there be a problem? ''

Andy walked to the office of Angela timidly, '' We ... we ... Well ... We kissed ... ''

Angela smiled, '' Andy ... ''


End file.
